FURY
by Ofi Guerra
Summary: Sakura ha descubierto que la compañía farmacéutica para la que trabaja esta haciendo experimentos ilegales. Los científicos de la empresa habían mezclado ADN humano y animal para crear nuevas especies. Itachi nunca ha conocido la compasión o el amor. Ha pasado toda su vida en una celda, encadenado y sufriendo los abusos del hombre. Y la única mujer en la que confiá, le traiciona.
1. PROLOGO

SIPNOSIS

Sakura ha descubierto que la compañía farmacéutica para la que trabaja esta haciendo experimentos ilegales. Los científicos de la empresa habían mezclado ADN humano y animal para crear nuevas especies. Uno de estos "experimentos" ha capturado su corazón y hará cualquier cosa por salvarlo. Aunque él la odie por ello.

Itachi nunca ha conocido la compasión o el amor. Ha pasado toda su vida en una celda, encadenado y sufriendo los abusos del hombre. Y la única mujer en la que confiá, le traiciona. Ahora es libre y solo piensa en vengarse de ella. Quiere matarla y cuando por fin la encuentra. Asesinarla es la última cosa que quiere hacerle a esa humana tan sexy.

Itachi no puede resistirse al tacto de Sakura, ni a su cuerpo. Esta obsesionado con su olor.

Sakura desea a Itachi , siempre lo ha hecho. Ella ansía su cuerpo grande y poderoso y quiere sanar su corazón desolado.

Pero la pasión es una cosa ...y la sumisión es otra.

Libro 1 de la serie las nuevas especies.

Adaptación del Libro de Laurann Dohner

Prólogo

-"Mierda", murmuró Sakura en voz baja mientras observaba al hombre encadenado a la pared de la habitación de al lado.

Cada vez que entraba en la sala de observación se deprimía, pero no podía evitar entrar en ella. Ella sabía que él no podía verla a través del cristal y sin embargo parecía que la miraba directamente. Su mirada bajo a su pecho desnudo, los músculos de su físico estaban muy bien definidos. Sus grandes bíceps estaban sujetos por cadenas y la rabia era evidente en su rostro, mientras luchaba contra ellas. Ella sentía simpatía y compasión por él. La agresividad que mostraba era normal ya que había sido despojado de su libertad y de su dignidad.

Su mano se levantó para tocar el marco de madera que rodeaba el cristal. Deseaba poder calmarle y demostrarle que había alguien que se preocupaba por él. Pero lo que mas deseaba, era sacarle de la prisión infernal que lo contenía. Se merecía ser libre. Un movimiento en la esquina de la habitación desvió su atención lejos del hombre al que perseguía durante el día y que llenaba sus pensamientos de noche. El miedo hizo que su corazón se acelerase cuando un técnico entró en la habitación. Zabuza Momochi era uno de los monstruos más insensibles que trabajaban para Industrias Mercile. Él realmente disfrutaba del dolor de las pruebas que ejercía sobre los sujetos.

Estaba segura de que esta vez le haría las pruebas con crueldad. Un mes antes, el hombre encadenado a la pared le había roto la nariz cuando Zabuza se había acercado demasiado para realizarle una prueba en el codo .

Sabía que se lo había merecido. La contusión aún ensombrecía el rostro de Zabuza mientras dirigía una sonrisa maligna hacia su víctima. Él planeaba ocasionarle mucho dolor con las pruebas.

-"Hola 416.", Se rió Zabuza y fue un sonido desagradable.-"He oído que has cabreado al doctor Kabuto. Sabes lo que eso significa ¿verdad? "Zabuza colocó una bolsa en la esquina de la mesa de examen. Lo hizo con un golpe fuerte.- "Significa que tengo que hacerte algo que he deseado durante mucho tiempo. Hoy vas a sufrir. " Miró hacia la cámara de seguridad de la esquina e hizo con su mano un corte en su garganta .

-"Mierda, mierda, mierda", dijo Sakura en voz baja mientras el pánico se apoderaba de ella.

Había oído hablar de las torturas a las que sometian a los presos cuando realmente enfurecían a uno de los médicos. Zabuza obviamente no quería que se grabara lo que había planeado para el 416. Tenía que ser muy malo.

Zabuza ladeó la cabeza y siguió mirando hacia la cámara, luego sonrió antes de volver a mirar hacia el 416.

"La cámara está apagada. No habrá ningún registro de esto. El doctor Kabuto no sabe que vas a tener un horrible accidente, monstruo. No debiste meterte conmigo. Debiste pensar en lo que te pasaría ."El cogió la bolsa que había llevado a la habitación.- "Nadie me rompe la nariz y sigue con vida. Sabía que sólo era una cuestión de tiempo el que fueras castigado. Sólo espere mi momento." Sacó una jeringuilla. -"Vas a morir hijo de puta! "

Esto no puede estar pasando, pensó Sakura. No había estado luchado continuamente en los dos últimos meses sólo para perderle ahora. Ella había vivido con el temor constante de ser descubierta ,pero el 416 le había dado fuerzas para continuar. Por él, ella se había enfrentado a peligrosos riesgos con el fin de reunir las pruebas suficientes para liberarle a él y a los otros prisioneros .

De hecho, ella medio esperaba que los guardias de seguridad vinieran a por ella en cualquier momento. Estaba tan desesperada por recoger una prueba real de lo que ocurría en el centro de investigación que media hora antes había cometido una locura. Había robado la insignia de un médico para colarse en su oficina y descargar los archivos de su ordenador. Si la seguridad revisaba las cintas de vigilancia, estaría atrapada. Ellos la detendrían inmediatamente y harían su destino tan sombrío como el del 416. Ambos estarían muertos al final del día.

Ella vaciló entre hacer algo increíblemente estúpido para intentar salvarlo o seguir las órdenes de su verdadero jefe de nunca interferir. Por fin había obtenido suficientes evidencias irrefutables para poder liberar a los sujetos. Tendría la oportunidad de enviar las pruebas al final de su turno si seguía con la cabeza baja, con la boca cerrada y no llamaba la atención de nadie. Esto significaba no hacer nada mientras Zabuza asesinaba al hombre restringido a la pared. Su mirada se fijo en el 416. De todos los presos, él era al que más quería liberar.

Desde que había sido trasladada a la zona de investigación de Industrias Mercile, el 416 había llenado sus noches. Se había convertido en la última imagen que veía antes de dormirse cada noche. A veces, era el principal protagonista de sus sueños.

Ya había tomado su decisión. No podía aceptar que eso sucediera porque le rompería el corazón. Ya que no podría vivir con ella misma si no intentaba salvarlo.

-"No seras capaz de pelear conmigo esta vez. Estarás indefenso. Quiero que sepas que vas morir. " la voz de Zabuza sonó dura.- "Pero no antes de que te hiera animal."

Sakura se dio la vuelta desesperada por salvar al 416, aunque no tenia un plan en mente.

Ella huyó de la habitación y se obligó a frenarse cuando salió al pasillo, era consciente de las cámaras de seguridad ubicadas allí y se detuvo en la sala de suministros para agarrar un kit de pruebas. Levantaría sospechas si entraba en la celda sin una razón. Tiró la caja de plástico que envolvía el kit y trató de no parecer tan frenética como se sentía cuando entró en el pasillo otra vez. Sabía que tenía que apresurarse a la celda del 416 antes de que Zabuza tuviera tiempo de hacerle algo horrible.

-"Sakura"

Se quedó inmóvil con los ojos muy abiertos y luego se volvió lentamente. El Médico Brennor salió de una de las habitaciones de gráficos, era un hombre alto y pelirrojo.

"¿Sí?"

-"¿Conseguiste la muestra bucal del 321?"

-"Lo hice". Se mantuvo tranquila a pesar de que quería girar y huir.

-"Bien. ¿La dejarás en el laboratorio? "

-"Por supuesto."

Alzó su mano libre para frotarse la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Un día largo ¿verdad? ¿No estás ya deseando marcharte de fin de semana ? Yo lo estoy ".

Cierra la boca se ordenó en silencio, así podrás irte. Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Me gusta mi trabajo. Hablando de eso, tengo que tomar una muestra de sangre. Es una orden de stat ".

-"Si. Claro. "paseo su mirada por su cuerpo.-"¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo mañana por la noche?"

Le sorprendió por un segundo que él le pidiera una cita.

"Tengo novio" mintió fácilmente. La idea de salir con alguien que trabajara en Mercile, le daba náuseas.- "Pero gracias por preguntarme."

Su boca se tensó y la luz en sus ojos verdes se enfrió.

"Ya veo. Bien. Me voy. Tengo que actualizar unos informes . "El se encamino en la dirección opuesta y se alejó.- "tengo demasiado papeleo" se quejó antes de desaparecer por una esquina.

Las cámaras están mirándome, se recordó Sakura mientras resistía el impulso de recorrer el pasillo a toda velocidad. Ella llego hasta la celda del 416 como si no estuviera preocupada. Al menos esperaba haber dado esa impresión.

Querido Dios, oró en silencio,que haya llegado a tiempo. Sus dedos temblaban mientras pulsaba el código digital de la puerta. Emitió un pitido cuando aceptó su cogido y las barras de acero que la bloqueaban, se deslizaron hacia un lado y la puerta se abrió. Entró en la habitación rápidamente.

Ella forzó una sonrisa que no sentía.

"Estoy aquí para tomar una muestra de sangre."

La puerta se cerro automáticamente tras ella, las barras de acero volvieron a su lugar y un zumbido fuerte sonó para subrayar este hecho.

Su mirada se quedo fija en la escena que tenia delante, se quedó sin aliento ante el horror puro de lo que estaba presenciado.

El 416 no estaba encadenado a la pared. Estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo duro y frío de cemento. Las cadenas ahora estaban fijadas a sus muñecas,y estas habían sido bloqueadas en uno de los pasadores cementados en el suelo, tenia los brazos estirados por encima de su cabeza y las piernas encadenadas y abiertas. Zabuza le había quitado los pantalones. Su ropa era solo un montón blanco en el suelo. Zabuza estaba de rodillas entre las piernas obligadamente separadas del 416.

Tardó sólo unos segundos en darse cuenta de la horrible situación que había interrumpido. Zabuza se sentó sobre los talones congelado, estaba sorprendido por su repentina aparición, pero él se recuperó lo más rápido que pudo. Dejó caer lo que parecía ser una de las porras de los guardias en el suelo de hormigón y trató de levantarse. Tenia desabrochado su pantalón y maldiciendo, trato de cerrarlo.

Sakura le grito.

"Eres un maldito cabrón enfermo!"

Ella entró en acción antes de pensarlo, agarro el estuche de plástico con tanta fuerza, que se lo clavo dolorosamente en la palma y le golpeo con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. Se lo estrelló contra la cara. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás y gritó, pero Sakura no se detuvo hasta que cayo en el suelo. Ella se sentó a horcajadas en su vientre y con su cuerpo lo mantuvo abajo, cogió el estuche con ambas manos y le golpeo en la cara con rabia. Él trató de cubrir su cara, pero después de unos cuantos golpes las manos cayeron al suelo, inertes.

-"Eres un monstruo", jadeó y lo golpeó otra vez. Cuando observo que su rostro estaba ensangrentado se detuvo, todo su cuerpo temblaba mientras miraba con horror al técnico. Su mirada se levanto al kit y al ver las manchas de sangre lo dejó caer al suelo, en estado de shock se levanto de encima del hombre caído. Su pecho no se movía.-"Oh Dios", jadeó. Alargó la mano hacia su garganta con un gemido de desgarro y le buscó el pulso. Ella no pudo encontrarlo . -"Oh Dios, Oh Dios, Oh Dios", estaba segura de que lo había matado.

Se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente al 416. Él la miró, sus ojos estaban abiertos y parpadeó, su mejilla estaba contra el suelo y había visto lo que había hecho. Le temblaron las manos y bajó la mirada hacia ellas.

Había matado a Zabuza. Su mirada se desvió de nuevo al horrible monstruo al que había atacado en un ataque de pura rabia. Se lo merecía. Trató de calmar su pánico. Piensa. Van a venir a buscarlo. Ellos sabrán que lo maté. Me van a llevar a rastras, me torturan para saber por qué intervine y me mataran. Las pruebas nunca llegarán a la policía.

Piensa Sakura, maldita sea¡ Miró a la cámara. Por lo general una luz roja parpadeaba pero ésta no lo hacia. La cámara no estaba en marcha. El guardia había seguido las instrucciones de Zabuza. Nadie más que el 416 era testigo de lo que había pasado realmente. No tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo las cámaras permanecerían apagadas, pero suponía que lo estarían hasta que Zabuza les ordenase iniciarlas de nuevo. Tragó saliva y se puso de rodillas. Toda su atención se centró en el hombre que la miraba con tanta atención y que estaba indefenso en el suelo.

-"Vas a estar bien", le susurro a él.

Los sujetos eran peligrosos. Había sido advertida mil veces de que las cadenas podían romperse. Industrias Mercile había Alterado ilegalmente ADN humanos con ADN animal para crear hombres más fuertes. Incluso su apariencia era distinta. Algunos de los asistentes y algunos médicos habían sido asesinados por la gente que habían creado.

Esa noticia la motivo a investigar, pero luego, acabo odiando a todos los que trabajaron en los experimentos ilegales. Entro en Industrias Mercile como una simple enfermera y se encontró con que la compañía era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir un dólar.

Observó cautelosamente al 416 mientras dejaba vagar su mirada por encima de su cuerpo desnudo. Su espalda subía y bajaba con una respiración intermitente,pero no se movía. Se dio cuenta de que tenia una herida en un lado. Al tener los brazos estirados hacia arriba, pudo verla con claridad.

Sakura dudo. Podría matarla si él rompía una cadena. Pero por él valía la pena arriesgarse. Se lo repitió un par de veces mientras se acercaba. Ya había decidido poner su vida en peligro cuando acepto trabajar para la policía y sabia que existía la posibilidad de que no consiguiera sobrevivir. Demasiadas barbaridades se cometían en esta compañía que sólo se preocupaba por el dinero. Tenía que detenerlos.

-"No voy a hacerte daño", le prometió. Su mano rozó el lado de la herida y se agito con ira. Zabuza le había clavado con fuerza una aguja y le hizo un orificio del tamaño de una moneda de diez centavos. Su mirada se dirigió a su cara. -"¿Él te ha drogado? "

El hombre no le respondió, pero ella no esperaba que lo hiciera. Ella sabía que podía hablar, había oído a algunos de ellos maldecir y amenazarla cuando les habían sacado sangre, pero éste nunca le había hablado. Las veces que había entrado en su celda, ni siquiera gruñía. Siempre se mantuvo en silencio. De vez en cuando la olía, pero su mirada marrón siempre se quedo fija en cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella volvió a tragar saliva y cuando noto su piel caliente se dijo que a lo mejor estaba enfermo.

-"Vas a estar bien. Él está muerto y ya no podrá hacerte daño nunca más. "

La mano de ella se arrastró un poco más abajo. Hizo una mueca al ver lo que Zabuza le había hecho. Su culo estaba rojo por los golpes de la porra. Zabuza le había golpeado las nalgas, los muslos y la parte posterior de las piernas. Ella apretó los dientes. Ella no había llegado a tiempo para evitar este horror .La sangre cerca de su recto le afirmo lo que había supuesto. Lo que Zabuza le había hecho.

Había utilizado la porra para violarlo analmente al 416. Llena de rabia le lanzo una mirada asesina al hombre muerto. Sus pantalones estaban abiertos y su polla flácida estaba cubierta con un condón. No vio sangre en él. Eso la alivio, al menos había llegado antes de que lo hubiera violado con su pene. Un gruñido emanó del 416.

-"Tranquilo",le susurro ella.- "Estás sangrando. Déjame echarte un vistazo. Soy enfermera".

No se molestó en ponerse un par de guantes. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo tenía. Con sólo una ligera vacilación levantó su pierna para tener una mejor vista y miró su culo redondo. Sus manos le tocaron suavemente, le extendió las mejillas para poder comprobar los daños.

"Estoy muy apenada por lo que te hizo. Parece que él -"Su voz se apagó. Decirle que Zabuza no le había penetrado profundamente le sonaba horrible. Esto no debería haberle ocurrido.-"Vas a estar bien." Por lo menos físicamente, se corrigió. Sus manos soltaron su culo.

Se movió de entre los muslos para arrastrarse al lado de su cuerpo y se inclinó para examinarlo. Él la miró y ella vio la rabia en su mirada. Sus labios se abrieron y reBellaron unos colmillos afilados. Él le gruñó un poco más fuerte que antes. Pero su cuerpo no se movió .

Querido Dios, tenia caninos. Podía verle los dientes muy de cerca. Eran iguales que los de un perro o un vampiro. Supuso que probablemente le habían inyectado ADN de una raza canina. Eso podría explicar el gruñido terrorífico que surgió desde el fondo de su garganta y que extrañamente se parecía al de un perro. Ella vaciló,tenia miedo de que la mordiera con esos dientes afilados si se acercaba demasiado.

-"Tranquilo",le instó de nuevo.-"No voy a hacerte daño." Le dijo mirándole a los ojos. Sus pupilas estaban inusualmente grandes y parecía un poco confundido. Zabuza evidentemente le había drogado, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que había utilizado.

El poderoso hombre tumbado en el suelo, no se podía mover. Pero estaba segura de que habría luchado cuando Zabuza le había asaltado. Ahora estaba dócilmente tumbado junto a ella, pero sus ojos eran vivaces y otro gruñido salio de sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Ella trató de no estremecerse ante la vista de sus colmillos afilados.

-"¿Te hizo algo más ? ¿Mencionó el medicamento que te dio? "

El 416 dejó de gruñir, pero no dijo nada. Se pregunto si la droga era lo que estaba impidiéndole hablar. Sabía que tenia que revisarle rápidamente y buscar la manera de salir de este lío. Las cámaras de seguridad la habrían grabado cuando entro en la habitación.

Abrió el pasador metálico cementado en el suelo para liberar las cadenas de los brazos que lo mantenían en el suelo y gruñó mientras empujaba al gran macho sobre su espalda. Era muy alto y tenía que pesar por lo menos doscientas sesenta libras o más. Ella trato de no mirar boquiabierta su ancho pecho o cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo desnudo.

Sakura noto que su piel estaba muy bronceada. Seguramente seria su tono natural,pensó, ya que lo mantenían bajo tierra. El pelo castaño oscuro y el profundo color chocolate de sus ojos le decían que tenía que ser un nativo americano. Por supuesto, era más grande que cualquier nativo americano que había visto. Supuso que tendría ascendencia de un husky alto.

No era guapo en el sentido convencional, sus pómulos tan pronunciados le hacían parecer demasiado áspero. Algunos no le considerarían bien parecido, pero era bastante exótico. Supuso que su estructura osea era causada por la Alteración genética que habían usado en él. Su mirada no era completamente humana . El odio en sus ojos y su mandíbula tensa, le daba un aspecto de gruñón.

Le gruño de nuevo en el momento en que se acercó más y la hizo detenerse, el corazón le latía con fuerza y el miedo la atravesó. Él la miró ásperamente proyectandole lo peligroso que podía ser.

Le molestaba encontrarlo en este momento extremadamente atractivo. Pero no podía negar que le atraía su cuerpo musculosoamente masculino .Si él recuperaba el movimiento iba a morir. Ella lo sabía y aun así deseaba tener sus manos sobre él.

Ella miró al otro lado de la habitación y observo la pintura blanca en el suelo a lo largo de la habitación. El personal la llamaba la línea de la muerte. Todos los sujetos de pruebas eran encadenados allí por sus extremidades. A veces eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para romper las cadenas. Pero no podían con cuatro a la vez.

Ahora estaba sentada en el interior de una habitación de la muerte, con un hombre enfurecido y cuyos dos enormes brazos estaban encadenados pero no estaban sujetos a nada.

Esa realidad la hizo querer arrastrarse lejos de él, pero resistió el impulso. Tenia que salvarlo. Si. Él necesitaba su ayuda. Haría lo que pudiera por él y oraría porque no entrara nadie. Ella sólo podía esperar que los fármacos no desaparecieran inmediatamente. Probablemente le rompería el cuello antes de que pudiera suplicar por su vida. Él odiaría a todos los que trabajaban en Mercile y tenía una buena razón para hacerlo. Su mirada se posó en el cadáver de Zabuza y con los dientes apretados se obligó a volver la mirada al 416.

Tenia marcas rojas en el estómago. Sus dedos trazaron la prueba de que Zabuza le había golpeado allí. Ella palpo su caja torácica y comprobó que no tenia huesos rotos. Su vientre tenía los músculos firmes, incluso eran duros mientras yacía laxo, pero no sintió nada que le pudiera sugerir que sufría una hemorragia interna. Trató de ser profesional ,pero sus dedos se demoraron demasiado en sus músculos .El tocarle le afectaba como mujer y él era peligrosamente sexy.

Su mirada bajó a su área pélvica. Era incapaz de no mirar a este hombres que encontraba tan atractivo y jadeó.

Antes de pensarlo, se movió y agarro su verga que estaba un poco hinchada. Trató de ser cuidadosa. Zabuza le había envuelto, unas cuantas veces ,una gruesa goma alrededor del pene. Se las arregló para soltarla y la tiro tan pronto como se la quito.

Masajeo suavemente la piel enrojecida antes de darse cuenta de lo inapropiado de su acción. Su mirada se quedó allí y se dio cuenta de que era impresionante. Al no llegarle la sangre al eje se le había dilatado, dolorosamente.

-"Ese hijo de puta", murmuró ella y maldijo a Zabuza por haberle hecho esa cosa tan horrible y cruel. Sus mejillas se calentaron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Más se avergonzó cuando se dio cuenta de cómo su cuerpo había respondido al tocarlo. Ella había tocado su polla, aunque sólo fuera para eliminarle de la tortura.

El 416 gruñó. Su mirada se desvió hacia su cara. Él la miró con ojos oscuros y furiosos y se dio cuenta de que aún le agarraba la polla, la soltó rápidamente.

"¡Lo siento! Tenia que quitarte eso. "Ella bajó la mirada hacia su apéndice y vio que la marca de la goma todavía estaba roja y se cabreo. -"Estoy segura de que estarás bien. "

Eso esperaba . Era evidente que Zabuza había querido hacerle mucho daño. Si hubiera tenido demasiado tiempo esa goma, la falta de sangre en su polla le habría dañado gravemente. Aunque, ese bastardo había planeado matarlo, también quiso desfigurarlo.

Era un hombre muy sexy y ese pensamiento le dio ganas de gemir y la hizo más consciente de como su cuerpo respondía al varón desnudo tumbado delante de ella. Ella sacudió mentalmente ese pensamiento. No podía permitirse el lujo de ir por hay, tenía que dejar de mirar su cuerpo desnudo.

Se mordió el labio, tenia que pensar en cómo salir de este lío. También necesitaba terminar su turno para recuperar entregar los datos que había robado para la investigación.

Su mirada se desvió hacia el muerto una vez más. Seguía donde lo había dejado, le había matado al golpearle fuertemente con el kit en la nariz. Y se parecía al golpe de un puño. Su intestino se retorció.

-"Mierda. Sólo veo una manera de salir de esto ". Conocía la mirada enojada del 416.- "Lo siento. No tengo otra opción. "

Ella vaciló, quería decirle quién era en realidad, pero no se atrevió. ¿ Y si lo contaba? Él podía delatarla. No tenia ninguna razón para confiar en alguien que trabajase para Mercile. Estaba segura de que sólo obtendría lo peor de él, aunque ella no le hiciera ningún daño.

El pánico le sacudió de la cabeza a los pies cuando ella se disculpó por sus intenciones. Trató de moverse pero su cuerpo se negó. Podía mover los ojos, parpadear y tragar. Unos cuantos gruñidos le habían salido, pero no podía hablar. ¿Vas a matarme ahora? ¿Entonces por qué mataste al técnico que me atacó?

Solo ella ,pensó frenéticamente, podría preocuparse de que muriera indefenso en el suelo de su celda. Aspiró el olor de la mujer que nunca dejó de agitar su cuerpo. Sakura siempre vino a él con dulzura, su tacto fue suave y su mirada amable mientras tomaba las muestras de él. Había sido el único ser humano que le había dado una honesta y cálida sonrisa e incluso le había mirado con interés las veces que entro en su dominio.

Había confiado en que ella no le lastiIzumi. Era la única que podía caminar dentro de su celda sin que él se tensara ante la anticipación del temor, del dolor o de la humillación. Vio con miedo lo que estaba pensando en sus hermosos ojos azules y eso le arrancó un poco de su corazón . Él nunca la habría amenazado por acercarse. Hasta hoy.

La idea de aterrorizarla antes le habría hecho sentirse mal. Habría perdido su sonrisa, una que había llegado a apreciar. Ella no llevaba trabajando aquí mucho tiempo. Y aunque él no tenía ningún concepto del tiempo, sabia que ella no había sido parte de su vida hasta hace poco.

Su cuerpo comenzó a responder a su presencia y su polla se movió. Le dolía por lo que ese hombre le había hecho, pero no pudo hacer ningún otro movimiento que le diera la esperanza de que el resto de su cuerpo se estaba recuperando también. Sakura le hacía desear cosas. Deseaba tocar su largo pelo rubio o presionar la nariz contra su cuello para inhalar su maravilloso aroma. A veces soñaba con tenerla desnuda bajo él y sin estar atado por las cadenas. Tenía ganas de tocarla y saborear cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Escuchar su voz y aprender todo lo relacionado con esa mujer que tanto le fascina.

El sonido de su voz siempre fue música para sus oídos. Quería ver su sonrisa y escuchar su risa. Quería respuestas sobre la mujer que había capturado su alma. Su piel parecía increíblemente suave y olía tan bien, demasiado bien.

Pero ahora ella le había declarado que estaba planeando hacerle daño. Y esa traición tan cruel y dolorosa rugió en su alma.

También sintió vergüenza por lo que ella había presenciado. Ella le había salvado de ser violado por ese hombre muerto y ahora conocía el sufrimiento que le había costado. La indignidad que había padecido por la crueldad de un ser humano. Le dolía saber que cuando le mirara, tendría esa imagen en sus recuerdos. Le dolía y eso le enfureció.

Había conseguido sacarla de su fantasía sexual con él .Le gruñó otra vez para asustarla e impedirle que hiciera lo que había planeado. Su cuerpo se negó a cooperar ya que sus miembros no le respondían. No la mataría aunque consiguiera moverse, evitaría la tentación de lo que su instinto le exigía. La forma en la que la quería no era aceptable entre un recluso y su captor.

Vio cómo se puso de pie y se aparto de su línea de visión. Cuando ella lo había vuelto sobre su espalda le había bloqueado la visión del hombre muerto. Intentó volver la cabeza pero no pudo. Pero la escuchó, la olio y escuchó unos extraños ruidos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?No tenía ni idea y eso le asustaba. Todos los seres humanos eran crueles. Ellos no tenian piedad.

Todavía le sorprendía que hubiera matado a su atacante, por dos razones. En primer lugar, que consiguiera detener a su asaltante y en segundo lugar, porque ella no era grande.

Había derribado a un varón. Tal vez,la había sobrevalorado. Pensó que ella era delicada y suave, pero había atacado a un macho adulto salvajemente. Su corazón se aceleró. Trató desesperadamente de mover sus miembros pero permanecían insensibles.

-"Eres un hijo de puta sin valores. Te odio y quiero que lo sepas" susurró Sakura.

El dolor se apoderó de él cuando su mente registro esas palabras ,aunque no se sorprendió por ellas. Conocía a todos los que trabajaban en el interior de estas instalaciones de pruebas. Ellos solo sabían abusar de sus prisioneros. ¿Por qué había pensado que ella seria diferente? había sido un error por su parte.

Un error estúpido e imperdonable. La furia se apoderó de él y movió un dedo. Movió la boca y lanzo un gruñido silencioso que prometía venganza. Se vengaría de la mujer que había conseguido engañarlo haciéndole creer que era diferente.

-"Eres un hijo de puta sin valores. Te odio y quiero que lo sepas. "Ella sólo esperaba que Zabuza pudiera escucharla dondequiera que estuviera después de su muerte. Ella quería que él supiera lo que pensaba de él. Ella no sentía el haberle matado. Y aunque eso perturbara un poco su mente, sabia que lo superaría pronto. No se merecía que se sintiera culpable por su muerte.

Sakura limpio el kit, lo observo detenidamente y no detecto rastros de la sangre de Zabuza. Estaba un poco abollado, pero nadie se daría cuenta de inmediato. Escondió la tela que había utilizado para limpiarlo dentro del kit.

Tuvo que tocar su cuerpo para tirarle un poco de los pantalones y exponer completamente el condón. Eso no dejaría ninguna duda sobre cuales habían sido sus intenciones.

Sakura trató de calmar el pánico que crecía dentro de ella. Su mirada se desvió al 416 que aun estaba en el suelo. No se había movido, gracias a Dios y aún respiraba. Y sólo pudo rezar para que su plan funcionara y para que creyeran lo que les diría.

Él era demasiado valioso para matarlo. Los médicos y el personal siempre abusaban de él, pero Zabuza había planeado matar al 416 contra las órdenes de doctor Kabuto. Él iba a estar bien. Tenia que creer eso.

Sacó otra gasa del kit y se limpió la sangre aún fresca . Se volvió hacia el 416. ¿le odiaría por hacerle esto? Probablemente. Pero no tenía otra opción. Ellos nunca le permitirían salir de la instalación subterránea si era sospechosa de la muerte de Zabuza.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a decirle al 416 lo que pensaba hacer. Si se lo decía ,tal vez nunca conseguiría alcanzar la superficie. Y ella tenía que evitar cualquier sospecha para poder salvarlo a él y a todos los demás.

Ella encontró la aguja que Zabuza había utilizado. Por suerte la había cubierto de nuevo después de pinchar al 416. Odiaba correr el riesgo de provocarle una infección al 416, pero no tenía más remedio que volver a utilizar la aguja. Esperaba que Zabuza no hubiera tocado nada con ella antes de taparla.

Sakura dudo. Una vez hecho esto ya no habría vuelta atrás. Así que se movió con rapidez antes de cambiar de opinión. Se agachó junto al 416 y paso la servilleta ensangrentada sobre sus nudillos y la sangre de Zabuza mancho sus manos.

Se negó a mirarle a la cara mientras le inculpaba del asesinato. Ella simplemente no podía. Ellos no lo matarían. A veces algunos técnicos eran asesinados ,otras atacados ,pero ellos no mataban a los sujetos de prueba. Eran demasiado valiosos. Él estará bien,pensó.

Se levantó, elimino la última gota de sangre en el kit y destapo la jeringa. Se volvió. Odiaba hacerle daño. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Seguía indefenso. Ella quería abrazarlo ,aunque él quisiera verla muerta. Quería mostrarle algo de compasión, pero no podía en este momento.

ÉL tenía que asumir la culpa de la muerte de Zabuza y ella tenía que conseguir entregar las pruebas de la investigación. Una vez entregadas, un juez podría emitir la orden de registro. Los sujetos quedarían libres e Industrias Mercile seria juzgada por los secretos sucios que escondía al mundo.

Ella se inclinó sobre el 416. Su hermosa mirada estaba enojada, pero centrada en ella. La rabia ardía en su mirada. Se tragó la bilis que se le subió a la garganta al pensar en lo que iba a hacer con él.

"Lo siento. En serio. Tengo que hacer esto por ti. "

-"Te voy a matar",le dijo con voz áspera. Movio la mano en el suelo junto a ella. -"Lo juro!"

gruño en su garganta. "Te matare con mis propias manos. "

El miedo se apoderó de ella. Obviamente él había comenzado a recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Miró hacia donde Zabuza le había inyectado y le clavó la aguja un poco mas abajo .

Luego se levanto sobre sus pies sin mirarle y mientras que él gruñia por el dolor infligido, se estrello contra la dolor explotó en su mejilla. Sus rodillas amenazaron con doblarse y la sangre llenó su boca.

Esta sala no tenía espejo como la sala de observación. ¿Pero y si la había visto alguien ? No, pensó ,porque si ese fuera el caso, la seguridad ya habría inundado la habitación para arrestarla.

Esperaba que su cara se viera tan mal como se sentía. Sus dedos temblaron mientras introducía el código de la puerta. Cuando la puerta se abrió tiró desesperadamente de ella. Salió de la habitación y la puerta se cerró automáticamente bloqueándose detrás de ella.

Se dejó caer de rodillas en el pasillo, volvió la cabeza para la cámara de seguridad y gritó.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Ayuda! "

Pasaron unos segundos y el sonido de unas botas corriendo llego hasta sus oídos. Cuatro guardias de seguridad aparecieron corriendo por el pasillo. Los hombres jadearon cuando pararon y la miraron con confusión.

-"Entré en la habitación para tomar una muestra de sangre", sollozó.- "Zabuza estaba agrediendo sexualmente al sujeto de prueba. Él me atacó. "Subió la mano a la contusión en su cara .- "Creo que me desmaye y cuando me recupere vi como el 416 rompía la cadena de un brazo. Zabuza le inyecto algo, pero los efectos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos.¡ Creo que está muerto! Creo que el 416 le mato antes de desplomarse en el suelo. "

Que Dios me perdone, rezó en silencio. Los guardias de seguridad agarraron sus armas Taser .Uno introdujo el código para abrir la puerta y luego los cuatro se precipitaron al interior de la celda 416. La puerta se cerro detrás de ellos. Otro equipo de seguridad llegó junto con una parte del personal médico.

El doctor Brennor la curo en una de las habitaciones de los empleados. La miró ceñudo mientras limpiaba su boca.

"Vas a estar bien."

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Qué van a hacerle al 416? Lo que Zabuza le estaba haciendo está mal. "

La ira apretó la boca del médico pelirrojo .

"Lo sé. Hacemos esto para encontrar una cura a enfermedades a la que los animales son naturalmente inmunes o resistentes. Y para evitar que las enfermedades de los animales pasen a los seres humanos. ¿Sabes cuánto dinero nos costó crearlos? El personal debería utilizar a las putas para follar."

Sakura tuvo que cerrar su boca y bajar la mirada para no mostrarle cómo le disgustaba, horrorizaba y enfurecía su fría evaluación de la vida. Esos sujetos a los que él se refería respiraban.

-"Ahora tenemos que hacer un montón de pruebas a esos monstruos con las drogas que hemos preparado para mejorar las habilidades militares. "Se giró para quitarse los guantes. -"¿ves que grande es lo que hemos hecho? ¿Qué importante? Los usamos para saber cuanto daño podrá recibir un ser humano y con que rapidez se curaran . ¿Sabes cuántos miles de millones de dólares en contratos estamos consiguiendo? ¿Cuánto dinero hemos hecho hasta el momento? Ellos son nuestros prototipos. Ellos muestran como de fuertes y letales pueden ser con nuestros farmacos. Todos quieren comprar lo que hemos conseguido. Ese maldito de Zabuza podría habernos costado mucho dinero. El 416 es demasiado valioso para perderlo ".

Cerró los ojos para ocultar sus lágrimas de alivio. No lo matarían. Había tomado la decisión correcta. Puede que llegue a odiarla por inculparle del asesinato, pero viviría . Ahora sólo tenía que terminar su turno y salvarlo de la única manera que podía. Ella llevaría a Industrias Mercile ante la Sasuke.

-"Hey", suspiró el doctor Brennor. -"Lo siento. Estoy hablando de dinero y tu acabas de sobrevivir a una experiencia traumática. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Tomate el resto del día libre. Diablos, llama y di que estas enferma ".

Ella abrió los ojos y le miró ocultándole lo mucho que le odiaba.

"Gracias." Su voz tembló.-"Estaba asustada".

Él la agarró del brazo, se lo frotó y le sonrió.

"Puedo ir a visitarte a tu casa más tarde." Su mirada bajó a sus pechos. -"No deberías estar sola."

-"Tengo novio," mintió de nuevo.

Él la soltó.

"Está bien. Marchate. Le diré a seguridad que te envió a casa temprano. " Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al teléfono mientras Sakura lo observo. Y ella esperaba enviarlo derechito a la cárcel.


	2. CAPITULO 1

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE KISIMOTO-SENSEI

CAPITULO 1

Once meses después en el Sur de California

Sakura suspiró y se ajusto los auriculares del MP3 que llevaba en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón de algodón. Las temperaturas cálidas le hacían sudar incluso a las once de la noche. La brisa ligera abanico su piel cuando abrió la ventana. El sistema de aire acondicionado de su dormitorio se había vuelto a estropear. Los equipos de mantenimiento todavía estaban solventando los problemas técnicos del recién construido edificio.

Se acercó a las puertas del balcón que tendía a dejar abiertas y salió a disfrutar de la agradable brisa que ayudaría a refrescar su cuerpo acalorado. Ella tomó un sorbo de agua fría de la pequeña botella de plástico que había cogido de la mini-nevera cuando entró en su apartamento.

Se apoyó en la barandilla y miro hacia abajo. Vivía en el tercer piso del Homeland. Y acababa de terminar su turno. Su atención se desvió hacia el muro de seguridad de aproximadamente diez metros de altura y que patrullaban los guardias .

El edificio nuevo tenia un parque de cinco mil hectáreas y estaba rodeado por árboles .Era su segundo día viviendo allí. El edificio era una donación del gobierno para albergar a los supervivientes de Industrias Mercile. Era un oasis apartado del resto del mundo donde podrían vivir y adaptarse a la libertad dentro de una comunidad segura. Necesitaban un refugio seguro.

Cerro los ojos y recordó el día que Mercile fue asaltada por las fuerzas del gobierno y la ley. Otras tres plantas de pruebas fueron descubiertas. Las víctimas fueron puestas en libertad, pero no todos ellos habían sobrevivido el tiempo suficiente para ser rescatados. El número de sujetos muertos estaban en los cientos y esas pérdidas habían roto su corazón.

Sakura se obligó a abrir los ojos. Cuando llevaba dos años trabajando en el edificio administrativo de Mercile fue abordada por el agente Rock Lee. Él le había contado que había rumores sobre una instalación secreta allí que investigaba con drogas ilegales en seres humanos. La policía había tratado de introducir a agentes encubiertos, pero Mercile se había negado a contratar a gente de fuera. Como ya era una empleada de Mercile no levanto sospechas cuando pidió la transferencia a una de sus instalaciones de investigación.

El horrible hecho de que investigaran con seres humanos le hizo acceder a espiar para ellos. No aceptaron su petición hasta seis meses después. Entonces conoció al 416 y a los otros. Sus vidas eran un infierno. Ella había arriesgado su vida por conseguir esos archivos. Y gracias a ellos un juez ordenó el asalto al establecimiento.

Ella suspiró. Pregunto muchas veces si él estaba vivo y nunca le contestaron. Según la policía, eso violaba la política de protección de las víctimas .

Muchos habían sido asesinados antes de que la policía llegara a las zonas subterráneas donde los mantenían. Por lo que sabía, el 416 podría haber muerto encerrado en su celda sin saber que la ayuda había tratado de llegar hasta él. Se le rompió el corazón al considerar esa posibilidad.

Sakura se quito los auriculares de sus oídos, apago su reproductor de MP3 y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Lucho contra la angustia que la llenaba cada vez que pensaba en él. Ella quería haber estado allí y hacer guardia frente a su puerta ,para protegerlo ,cuando se dio la orden de registro. Le debía eso y mucho más. Ella le había rogado al policía Lee, pero este se había negado. Ella no era policía y le dijo que no correría el riesgo de perder su testimonio en contra de Mercile.

-"Mierda", maldijo ella.

No podía olvidar la mirada de esos ojos negros en el rostro del 416 cuando le había abandonado ese día dentro de su celda o la forma en que le gruñó. Ella sólo había querido salvar su vida, pero él ahora nunca sabría por qué le había inculpado por la muerte que técnico. Él habría pensado que ella era un monstruo cruel. Las lágrimas la cegaron ,pero las parpadeó rápidamente. Había llorado demasiado desde ese horrible día en el que le había dejado en el suelo.

Su teléfono sonó,la asusto. Su móvil era su único contacto con el mundo exterior. Se había distanciado de sus amigos y familiares. Toda su vida cambio durante esos meses en los que trabajo en esas instalaciones de pruebas. Ya no toleraría que sus padres la usaran como un arma en su propio divorcio. Había demasiados problemas con el mundo como para malgastar su tiempo con ellos.

Ahora su vida estaría centrada en ayudar a las nuevas especies. Eso le daría la oportunidad de corregir su error. Le daría sentido a su vida y eso es lo que más necesitaba. Ella contestó el teléfono al segundo timbrazo.

-"Sakura Haruno".

-"Señorita Haruno, soy Sasori de seguridad. Llamo para informarla que cuatro mujeres que deberían ser alojadas en el hotel están aquí. "

"Estoy de camino a la puerta ." Ella colgó .

Maldita sea. Los medios de comunicación habrían descubierto de alguna manera que cuatro de las mujeres rescatadas, se encontraban en la zona. El Protocolo decía que si un vuelo llegaba en la noche, las víctimas debían ser colocadas en un hotel con guardias y ser trasladados al Homeland al día siguiente.

La Seguridad había considerado que era más fácil protegerlas, si las ocultaban dentro de un hotel. No habían sido tan inteligentes como habían pensado. Sólo esperaba que las mujeres no estuvieran demasiado traumatizadas. El mundo real ya era bastante aterrador para los sobrevivientes. No necesitaban a su alrededor a los buitres de los periodistas con sus preguntas y sus cámaras.

Le llevo unos pocos segundos ponerse los zapatos y coger su tarjeta de seguridad. Sakura salió de su habitación y deliberadamente evito el ascensor. Se movía demasiado lento para su paciencia. Ella bajo corriendo los tramos de escaleras hasta la entrada.

El vidrio de las ventanas eran claros y a cuatro mujeres que se acercaban a la entrada con dos guardias llevando cuatro maletas. Ella aumentó su ritmo.

Sasori, el jefe de seguridad la saludó con una sonrisa.

"Buenas noches, Sra. Haruno. Siento llegar tan tarde con nuestras nuevas residentes ".

Sakura le sonrió y dirigió su atención a las mujeres. La mas baja de las cuatro media por lo menos seis pies de altura. Ya habían diez mujeres que vivían en la residencia, todas eran altas y también musculosas. Sakura se sentía baja y pequeña en comparación con ellas. Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras miraba a cada una de ella , pero ninguna le devolvió el gesto. Se veían cansadas, enojadas y de mal humor. La compasión brotó dentro de Sakura.

-"Bienvenidas a vuestro nuevo hogar." Hablo Sakura en voz baja. -"Sé que habéis pasado por muchas cosas, pero aquí estaréis a salvo. Soy Sakura, vuestra encargada. "

Dos de las mujeres fruncieron el ceño. Una mujer, la más alta y la más pequeña la miraron .

La cuarta, una rubia, pregunto.

"¿Nuestra qué?"

-"La encargada del edificio. Es sólo un título", explicó Sakura rápidamente.- " Yo soy a la que acudes si tienes problemas, si tienes alguna pregunta o si necesitas algo. Yo estoy aquí para ayudaros en todo lo posible. Podréis hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa y siempre os escuchare".

-"Como un médico de cabecera", soltó la mujer morena mas baja.

-"No", la corrigió Sakura. -"Tengo las habilidades básicas de una enfermera, pero no soy médico. Sé que todas tuvisteis que ver a demasiados médicos. Yo también y los odio."Ella se mostró simpática. -"Os voy a mostrar vuestras habitaciones y daremos un breve recorrido por la residencia . "

-"Señorita Haruno, "las interrumpió Sasori.

Sakura volvió su atención a él mientras las mujeres entraban por las puertas. Se quedaron mirando hacia la sala de estar. Sabía que necesitarían unos minutos para orientarse.

-"¿Sí?"

-" Dentro de veinte minutos hay una reunión. Pidieron que estuvieras presente ya que estás a cargo del alojamiento de las hembras. El jefe del nuevo consejo exigió ser informado completamente sobre este lugar. Él quiere asegurarse de que su pueblo no están siendo maltratado de ninguna forma. Él acaba de aceptar ese cargo y necesita quedarse tranquilo. ".

La consternación lleno a Sakura.

"Pero es muy tarde. Me gustaría primero ayudarlas a establecerse y necesitare más tiempo para eso. "

-"Entiendo, pero se presentó con ellas y dijo que era importante." Sostuvo la mirada de Sakura.- "Es primordial que sepan que estaremos en esto con ellos hasta el final. Sera mas fácil para ellos transferirlas aquí si él no esta está preocupado. "

Ella vaciló. Las nuevas especies habían sido separadas después de ser puestos en libertad y enviados a diferentes lugares seguros, hasta que finalmente El Homeland pudiera aceptarlos como a un gran grupo .Este sería su hogar permanente en el futuro. El tipo tenía válidas razones para preocuparse por la seguridad y el bienestar de su pueblo.

-"Por supuesto. Voy a ocuparme de ellas y estaré allí. ¿El encuentro se celebrara en la sala de conferencias de la oficina principal? "

Él asintió con la cabeza. Sakura cerró la puerta y las cerraduras automáticas se cerraron. Aunque la seguridad aquí era estricta, nunca lo seria demasiado, no después de la forma en la que los medios de comunicación abordaron a los supervivientes de aquellas instalaciones de pruebas.

Siempre estaban tratando de romper la seguridad del perímetro para obtener algunas imágenes de las ví gobierno había iniciado el proceso de la implementación de una ley para prohibir a los medios que reBellaran sus fotografías y así poder proteger a la nueva especie. Eran las víctimas y tenían el derecho de ser protegidos de la prensa.

También había gente que los odiaban ,gente que no creían que la nueva especie deberían ser considerados seres humanos con derechos, esa gente se oponía a que se les diera un hogar y se congregaban en grupos de protesta, en las puertas del Homeland.

Ella se encamino a la planta baja del edificio en la que se encontraba la sala de estar para las reuniones, dos grandes salas de estar, una cocina espaciosa , un comedor que podría albergar a cincuenta personas a la vez , un cuarto de baño grande con cuatro aseos y una biblioteca completa. En la segunda y tercera planta estaban ubicados los minis-apartamentos. Cada uno de ellos contenía un pequeño dormitorio, un salón, un baño privado y una pequeña cocina.

Sakura llevó a las mujeres a los apartamentos de la segunda plata y las situó una enfrente de otra .Ellas tenían miedo aunque no lo admitieran y se sentirían mas seguras si estaban unas cerca de las otras.

Sakura sabía que esas mujeres habían pasado por situaciones horribles y que ahora se veían envueltas en un una vida totalmente extraña. La libertad podría ser una experiencia aterradora para ellas después de una vida en esas instalaciones.

-"Si tenéis hambre, hay bebidas frías y alimentos dentro de esa caja de metal junto al fregadero." Ella no lo llamó frigorífico. Sabia perfectamente que ellas no sabían lo que era. -"Hay otras diez mujeres aquí en el segundo piso, por lo que si escucháis ruidos, por favor no se alarmen. Son de diferentes lugares. "de otras instalaciones, pensó. -"Pero ellas son de vuestro pueblo. El edificio está protegido y no podrá entrar nadie que no deba estar aquí. Estaréis completamente seguras."

Las mujeres que estaban en el pasillo, la observaron como si ella fuera un insecto. Sakura suspiró, por desgracia, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso. No se fiaban de nadie que no hubiera sido creado como un experimento de prueba.

-"Estaré en el tercer piso cuando regrese de la reunión a la que debo asistir. El número de mi habitación esta puesto en la pared del ascensor. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa o si tenéis alguna pregunta ,buscadme. Yo estoy aquí para ayudaros y quiero hacerlo. ¿alguna pregunta antes de que me marche? "

Ninguna de las cuatro mujeres hablo. La más alta se giró sobre sus talones para entrar en una de las habitaciones que Sakura acababa de mostrarles. Las otras la siguieron y la puerta se cerró firmemente en la cara de Sakura. Las mujeres no querían nada de ella, pero esperaba que eso cambiara con el tiempo.

Sakura miró a sus zapatos, no eran parte del uniforme del equipo, tampoco los capris negros de algodón ,ni la camiseta sin mangas de color azul claro. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo. Sabía que probablemente debería cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo más profesional, pero una mirada a su reloj le aseguró que no tenia tiempo suficiente para ello. Ella tendría que correr para llegar a tiempo a la reunión.

Sakura bajo rápidamente las escaleras. Las oficinas principales se encontraban en la parte delantera del Homeland. Todos los dormitorios del edificio tenían asignados coches de golf. Sakura se dirigió hacia las plazas de aparcamiento y apagó el motor. Echó un vistazo a su reloj y soltó una maldición, estaba segura que llegaba tarde. Sasori no le había dado una hora exacta, pero los veinte minutos ya habían pasado. Corrió hacia las puertas dobles delanteras y paro cuando vio al guardia de seguridad armado. Ella no lo conocía, todavía.

-"Hola. Soy Sakura Haruno. Soy la encargada de los dormitorios de la casa femenina. Sasori me dijo que tenia que asistir a esta reunión . "

El hombre se puso tenso y mientras la miraba su mano agarró el arma que llevaba en la cadera, Sakura lentamente metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar la tarjeta de seguridad. Una tarjeta que le abría las puertas y que llevaba su foto que la identificaba como empleada. Se acerco y se la ofreció para que pudiera inspeccionarla. El guardia aceptó su tarjeta, la examinó cuidadosamente y luego se la devolvió.

"La reunión es en la segunda habitación de la izquierda. ¿Está familiarizada con este lugar Sra. Haruno? "

-"Sí, lo estoy. Gracias ".

Sakura paso junto al hombre y entro. Corrió por el pasillo y se dirigió a las puertas dobles donde no había guardias apostados. Agarró el mango, abrió la pesada puerta y entró. La oscuridad de la habitación la sorprendió. Las luces del techo estaban apagadas y sólo estaban encendidas algunas en las paredes. No podía ver bien, pero el rumor suave de muchas voces le aseguró que la habitación estaba llena de gente.

Dos guardias de seguridad se volvieron al instante y agarraron sus armas. Sabia que se habían alarmado a pesar de sus sonrisas. Levanto las manos para mostrarles que no llevaba otra arma que no fuera su tarjeta de seguridad.

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio. No retiro su atención de los dos hombres que seguían agarrando sus armas.

-"Soy Sakura Haruno,La encargada de la residencia y vengo en son de paz".

Ninguno de los dos guardias sonrieron ante su broma. Un guardia se mantuvo con la mano en la pistola mientras que el otro se acercó para agarrar la tarjeta de su mano. Ella no se movió mientras él la examinaba y luego le asintió.

-"Toma asiento. Llegas tarde. "Le devolvió la tarjeta de nuevo.

Sakura tomó su placa y la devolvió a su bolsillo. Paso entre ellos y miró a los que estaban dentro de la habitación. Asuma Sarutobi, el jefe de Seguridad del Homeland y el Director Sarutobi también estaban presentes. El director le frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a ellos, sabia que le estaba mostrando su desaprobación por cómo iba vestida.

-"No tuve tiempo de cambiarme", explicó.-"Tenía solo venite minutos para instalar a cuatro mujeres y llegar aquí. No me avisaron de su llegada hasta estuvieron en la puerta. "

Las líneas de tensión alrededor de la boca director Sarutobi se disminuyeron.

-"Está bien, Sakura. La próxima vez procura vestirte adecuadamente. Te ves como si acabaras de salir de un gimnasio. "

-"Lo se", admitió. -"¿Podrías encender las luces de arriba? Esta muy oscuro aquí dentro. "

-"No." el director Sarutobi suspiró. -"Algunos de los miembros del consejo lo prefieren así."

Sakura instantáneamente lo entendió. Le informaron que algunos de los sobrevivientes habían pasado años encerrados en celdas oscuras, por lo que padecían demasiada sensibilidad a la luz brillante. Había adaptado algunos de los apartamentos con reguladores de luz para este tipo de sobrevivientes e incluso les había dejado gafas de sol dentro de las habitaciones para que pudieran llevarlas en las zonas comunes de la residencia .

Pasó mucho tiempo estudiando las necesidades de las nuevas especies. Quería hacer tan bien su trabajo que se había convertido en una obsesión para ella. Reconoció algunas de las caras que se encontraban más cerca de ella. Ella sonrió a Jiraiya Torres, el encargado de los dormitorios de los machos, cuando él le guiñó un ojo. Parecía un buen chico ,tenia unos treinta años y había coqueteado con ella durante su primera reunión y le dio un rápido resumen de sus funciones como encargada de la residencia de mujeres.

Aburame Shino le asintió secamente. Su trabajo,consistía en el mantenimiento de los departamentos y en la contratación de los trabajadores.

Capto un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y llamo su atención. Se dio la vuelta. Alguien se movía en su dirección desde el otro lado de la habitación, pero al estar rodeado por un grupo de hombres más altos, no le pudo identificar.

-"¿Sakura?" El director Sarutobi atrajo su atención de nuevo hacia él.- "Vamos a sentarnos allí."

–"Por supuesto." Dio un paso para seguir al director Sarutobi.

-"Tu", gruñó una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Sakura trató de girarse para ver a quién pertenecía esa voz, cuando alguien la agarro. Ella soltó un grito de asombro cuando su cuerpo fue levantado del suelo por unos brazos fuertes. Un dolor le atravesó la espalda y le hizo expulsar el aire de sus pulmones. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando de repente se encontró con el rostro enfurecido del... 416 .


	3. CAPITULO 2

CAPITULO 2

El gruñido del 416 dejo al descubierto sus colmillos afilados. Le dolía los brazos por donde la tenia sujeta. La había tumbado de un golpe en una de las mesas de la sala de conferencias y estaba inclinado sobre ella. Su rostro enfurecido estaba a unas pulgadas del de ella y pudo ver la ira en sus ojos oscuros. El puro terror inundó a Sakura. Abrió la boca, pero no salió nada. Ella tomó aire. Él gruñó más fuerte y la sujeto con más fuerza.

-"¿Qué demonios haces? Suéltala ! "Jadeó el director Sarutobi.

Sakura capto movimientos a su alrededor, pero no se atrevió a desviar su atención de la mirada furiosa del 416. Parecía listo para desgarrarle la garganta con los dientes. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza ,que se preguntó si le explotaría dentro de sus costillas. Había sobrevivido y la mataría como le había prometido.

-"Deja que se vaya",le exigió una voz masculina firmemente .

-"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Eso vino de otro hombre que parecía conmocionado.

-"Itachi, deja que se vaya" le pidió otro hombre con una voz inusualmente profunda.

La mirada llena de rabia de Itachi se alejo de la mirada aterrorizada de Sakura cuando giro la cabeza a un lado y le gruñó a alguien de detrás de él.

-"No. Esto es entre ella y yo. Aléjate".

Sakura se paso la lengua por los labios resecos y se sintió algo aliviada al poder respirar de nuevo. Las manos en sus brazos seguramente le dejarían moretones. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos por el dolor. Estaban en una habitación llena de hombres y sabia que iba a morir frente a todos ellos en cuanto Itachi regresara su atención hacia ella.

-"Deja que se vaya, Itachi." Esa voz masculina se hizo más amenazadora.-"Por favor".

-"Ella es una de ellos", le gruñó Itachi al hombre.-"Trabajaba como técnico dentro de las instalaciones de pruebas. Retrocede ahora. Tengo derecho a mi venganza . "

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos cuando escucho como una escopeta se cargaba. Se tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta y le entro miedo de que le dispararan para salvarla. Maldita sea,no iba a permitir que eso sucediera. Todo su terror se disipó ante la preocupación por su vida. Ella lo había salvado una vez y lo haría de nuevo.

-"Estoy bien." Ella habló tan fuerte como pudo. Su voz se quebró, pero ella consiguió pronunciar las palabras. -"No le hagáis daño. Que nadie le dispare. Por favor. "

-"¿Sakura?" El Director Sarutobi se acerco un poco más. -"¿De qué está hablando?"

Sakura se quedó sin aliento cuando su verdugo volvió la cabeza para mirarla de nuevo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al encontrarse ante esa intensa fría mirada. Sabia que él definitivamente cumpliría su amenaza. No tenía ninguna duda de que la mataría encima de la mesa y delante de todos los presentes.

-"Itachi", gruñó otra voz masculina.-"Libera a la mujer. Vamos a arreglar esto de manera razonable. "

-"Es mía", gruñó Itachi, obviamente estaba tan enojado que no podía hablar en un tono normal. Sus dedos se apretaron aún más ,las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y se deslizaron por los lados de su cara. No hizo ningún sonido. Tenia miedo de Alterar a los que estaban a su alrededor y especialmente al que manejaba la escopeta .

-"¿Sakura?" La voz de Shino Aburame sonaba cerca. -"Tu fuiste una informante, ¿no es así?"

Se tragó un gemido de dolor. Itachi le gruñó suavemente ,pero sus manos eran brutales en sus brazos.

-"Sí," ella jadeó. -"Le conozco".Itachi volvió a gruñir.

-"Itachi" Sasuke Uchiha con voz ronca le dijo.- "Suelta a esa mujer ahora!"

El apretón de Itachi se alivio, pero no renuncio a su presa. Retrocedió unos centímetros y sus labios se apretaron para ocultar sus dientes caninos. Él respiró hondo por la nariz, pero no apartó la mirada de Sakura. Itachi. Sí, ese nombre se ajustaba a la expresión de sus ojos.

-"Ella formaba parte del personal de Mercile. Fue enviada para trabajar encubierto cuando los rumores acerca de las pruebas salieron a la superficie. Trataron de introducir dentro de Mercile a agentes encubiertos pero nunca los contrataron. Ella solo era una enfermera en su oficina corporativa y trabajo muy duro para que la trasladaran a ese lugar infernal. Tuvo que averiguar si esos rumores eran ciertos y conseguir las pruebas suficientes para sacaros de ese lugar." Shino Aburame habló rápidamente. -"Yo no sabía que ella trabajaba con la Sasuke. Rock Lee nunca escribió en el informe nada que indicara que ella le había hecho daño a la nueva Especie o algo que indicara que trabajaba con ellos. "la voz de Shino Aburame se mantuvo tranquila y fresca. -"Su nombre es Sakura Haruno y es la encargada de los dormitorios de las mujeres. Ella arriesgó su vida todos los días al espiar a Mercile por vosotros. Ella sabía que la matarían si la descubrían y aun así consiguió reunir las pruebas suficientes para impedirles continuar con lo que os estaban haciendo. "

-"Deja que se vaya." el jefe de seguridad dijo suavemente pero la orden fue evidente.-"Cálmate, Itachi. Te entiendo. ¿escuchaste lo que te ha dicho? Trabajó allí para ayudar a la policía a reunir las pruebas que necesitaban. Ella ayudó a salvaros ".

Itachi continuó mirándola. Ella estaba segura de que no le importaba los motivos del por qué había estado allí. Ella sabía que él la odiaba por inculparle de la muerte de Zabuza y no le culpaba por ello. Lo había hecho para salvar su vida, pero eso no aliviaría la culpabilidad del delito que cometió en su contra.

-"¿Sakura?" Habló el director Sarutobi. "¿Exactamente en que consisto tu trabajo en el centro de investigación? y ¿que le hiciste a este hombre? "

Mierda. Sakura trago. Y vio como los ojos de Itachi se oscurecieron aún más.

\- "Mi trabajo consistía en crear los gráficos",explicó en voz baja.-"Ellos me entregaban una lista con los resultados de las muestras de sangre y saliva y yo tenia que dibujar el gráfico. "

-"¿Por qué la odias tanto? ¿te hizo ella personalmente daño de alguna forma? "la voz del Director Sarutobi voz se elevó con indignación.- "¿Te hizo daño?"

Sakura miró a Itachi. Si ella hubiera sido asaltada sexualmente no querría que lo supieran la gente a su alrededor. Era un hombre orgulloso y probablemente eso no era algo que quisiera compartir con toda la sala. Ella tendría que explicarle a todo el mundo el por qué había matado al técnico si él les explicaba el motivo por el cual estaba tan enojado. Ella vaciló.

Y los ojos de Itachi se estrecharon hasta convertirse en rendijas cuando soltó un gruñido de su pecho .

-"No"

-"¿Itachi?" Le dijo Sasuke Uchiha con una voz inusualmente profunda.- "¿Qué te ha hecho para que quieras hacerle tanto daño ? ¿Ella te obligo a tomar los medicamentos? "

-"Sakura explicate" le exigió el director Sarutobi.

-"Tuve que extraerle sangre para unas pruebas", mintió. -"Tuve que infligirle dolor." Esa parte era verdad. Ella sabía que le había causado una gran angustia emocional con lo de Zabuza mientras permanecía indefenso en el suelo de su celda.-"Tampoco le gustaba que le tomaran muestras ."

Él le gruñó a ella en respuesta.

Ella no apartó su mirada de la de él.

-"Lo siento mucho, pero no tuve elección. Sabía que la ayuda llegaría si conseguía entregarles las pruebas. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para poder rescatarte. Estabas tan cerca de ser libre. "Más lágrimas corrieron por su cara. "Lo siento mucho. Sólo quería salvarte. "

Itachi estaba frente a la mujer que le había traicionado. Nunca había esperado encontrarla de nuevo. Ella trabajaba en el Homeland y ahora tenia sus manos sobre ella. Ahora era libre y no estaba sujeto por las cadenas. Aun así tuvo que luchar consigo mismo para decidir que debía hacer con ella. Una pequeña parte de él quería romperle el cuello, mientras que el resto, quería tirar de ella contra su cuerpo y mantenerla. No quería soltarla.

Seguía disgustado y nunca olvidaría lo que le hizo dentro de esa celda. Nunca olvidaría ese día o el día que le siguió. Sasuke le exigió de nuevo que la soltara ,pero las manos de Itachi se negaron .

Que ella trabajara con las Nuevas especies, le enfurecía. Ella había sido la peor. Su mirada azul le hizo confiar en que nunca iba a hacerle daño. Sus dedos se flexionaron sobre su piel suave cuando inhaló el aroma que le había perseguido demasiadas noches. Su mirada azul parecía más hermosa de lo que recordaba y se encogió interiormente mientras observaba las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos y las que se deslizaban por los lados de su cara. Ella sabia que él la lastiIzumi.

Y él lucho contra su derecho de vengarse y contra el daño que le causaba ver su dolor. Cuando hablo para decirle a todos que no le hicieran daño, lo confundió más. Sakura era su enemiga ,entonces ¿por qué intentaba protegerlo?

-"Itachi",le susurró Sasuke. -"Es una mujer".

No necesitaba que nadie le dijera cual era el sexo de Sakura. Su dulce aroma a fresas y vainilla le daba ganas de gemir y enterrar la nariz en su piel para descubrir exactamente dónde se originaba. Se pregunto si su producto para el cabello o su gel de baño despedía ese olor tan tentador. El querer saberlo le enfureció más .

Le sorprendió el hecho de que hubiera estado trabajando en contra de su enemigo. Podía entender el por qué había estado trabajando para las instalaciones, pero no podía dejar de lado ese sentimiento de traición que sintió cuando le abandono dentro de esa celda. Tampoco podía olvidar las consecuencias a las que tuvo que hacerle frente por culpa de sus acciones .

¿No se daban cuenta del daño que le había hecho?él no quería explicar el por que de su ira. Eso originaria muchas preguntas y ya sentía demasiada vergüenza sin ellas. No quería que nadie conociera la humillación que sufrió o la impotencia que sintió durante todos los años que le mantuvieron encerrado.

Era de una nueva especie y mientras estuvo prisionero, él mantuvo el control de su mente aunque ellos controlaron su cuerpo. No pudo impedir el ataque del técnico mientras estaba impotente en el suelo. Cuando ella se acerco traumatizada por lo que le habían hecho, sintió como su cuerpo respondió ante su cercanía. Ella le había encendido a pesar de lo horrible de la situación. Y él no quiso reaccionar a ella de esa manera. Eso hizo aún más imperdonable su traición. Había bajado la guardia y entonces ella le había hecho daño.

Reconoció que había perdido el control otra vez cuando sin pensarlo la había agarrado. Ahora simplemente se negaba a soltarla. Y el dolor que se reflejaba en su rostro le hizo darse cuenta de la fuerza con la que le agarraba los brazos. Le horrorizo el hecho de haber golpeado su delicada piel. Él debería querer matarla y sin embargo quería darle un masaje para aliviarle el dolor o incluso disculparse y eso le disgustaba.

Se había ganado honradamente el trabajo de ser el segundo al mando de su pueblo. Ahora debería ser el ejemplo de que las Especies podían vivir en paz con los humanos y sin embargo, estaba aterrorizando a la pequeña mujer que le había perseguido desde que había sido liberado.

Siempre se había preguntado el qué había sido de ella. Incluso había utilizado su nueva autoridad para buscarla en la lista de los empleados arrestados de Mercile. Había recordado los días en su celda ... sólo para verla de nuevo. Un gruñido desgarró su garganta y supo que tenía que alejarse de ella antes de que perdiera el poco control que había recuperado.

Necesitaba pensar y recuperar el control que había perdido al encontrarse con Sakura. Él nunca perdía la calma. Otros consideraban que tenia buen carácter. Su pueblo dependía de él. Le habían elegido por lo que guardaba en su corazón y por que lo escondía muy bien.

Se quedó mirando a Sakura y se ordenó abrir las manos, independientemente de que su instinto le gritaba que no la soltara. Aflojó las manos y se aparto de Sakura como si el simple hecho de tocarla le quemara. Se dio la vuelta y se aparto de los demás .

Sakura se quedo inmóvil en la mesa hasta que alguien tocó su pierna. Le sorprendió que Itachi le permitiera vivir. Asuma se trasladó junto a ella y suavemente la ayudo asentarse. Miro a los rostros atónitos de los hombres que la rodeaban y rápidamente se secó las lágrimas. Ella le busco con la mirada, pero él ya había desaparecido.

-"¿Señorita Haruno? "El hombre que le hablo era casi tan alto como Itachi. Tenía los hombros anchos y llevaba el pelo largo recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos eran de un color negro azulado y se parecían a los de un gato. Él iba vestido con un traje de chaqueta pero nada podría ocultar las vibraciones peligrosas que proyectaba.-"Me disculpo por lo que Itachi ..." Hizo una pausa. "-Te ataco. Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha y haré que Itachi sea castigado por lo que ha hecho aquí. ¿Te hizo daño? "Su mirada exótica y desconcertante lentamente se deslizó por su cuerpo.

-"Estoy bien" mintió Sakura en voz baja. Su corazón se rompió en pedazos cuando el hombre con el que se había obsesionado volvió a entrar en la sala. Resistió el impulso de correr tras Itachi y rogarle que la escuchara .Necesitaba pedirle disculpas de nuevo por lo que le había hecho. Quería hacer las cosas bien con él y el no poder hacerlo, le dolía.

En cambio, se quedó mirando al gran macho que le bloqueaba el camino. En la actualidad era una amenaza para Itachi y ella necesitaba controlar la situación .Sakura trató de no mirar boquiabierta a ese hombre tan guapo con esos ojos tan fascinantes.

-"Por favor no le castigues ". Ella le rogaría si hiciera falta. Era lo menos que podía hacer para que Itachi no tuviera problemas.-"Su ira está justificada. Confía en mí. Yo no lo habría culpado si me hubiera matado. "

El rostro del hombre palideció mientras la miraba. Sus hombros tan amplios se relajaron .

-"Tal vez deberías ser excusada de esta reunión. Has sufrido un trauma y estoy seguro de que alguien de aquí te podrá informar mañana. Después de que te hayas recuperado ".

El Director Sarutobi avanzó.

-"La sacaremos del Homeland de inmediato señor Uchiha. Por favor, acepte nuestras disculpas. "

El terror lleno a Sakura. Se había mudado a un nuevo estado para ser parte del proyecto de ayuda a las nuevas especies y ahora ¿ iba a perder ese trabajo?. No culparía al director Sarutobi por despedirla teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. El Homeland se le había otorgado a las nuevas especies como un refugio seguro por los abusos que habían sufrido. Tener a alguien que les recodara esos momentos, violaría ese concepto.

Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras miraba a director Sarutobi.

\- "El despedirla no será necesario. Ella salvó a nuestro pueblo de esas instalaciones y no vamos a agradecérselo apartándola de este proyecto. No es nuestra forma de agradecerle su ayuda. El Homeland es nuestro ¿no es así? "

La boca del director Sarutobi se abrió de golpe.

-"Pero Itachi la odia y es su segundo al mando."

-"Itachi se ocupará de su ira." Sasuke miró entonces a Sakura. La expresión dura de su rostro se había suavizado. -"Váyase a descansar Sra. Haruno. Su trabajo esta asegurado. Puedes seguir dirigiendo los dormitorios de las mujeres. Y le agradezco la comprensión que ha mostrado tras el comportamiento de Itachi ".

Sakura quiso escapar en cuanto le ofreció esa oportunidad. Ella se bajo de la mesa. Las rodillas le temblaban, pero mantuvieron su peso una vez que se puso de pie. Ella bajo la cabeza y mantuvo la mirada en el suelo mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia el pasillo. Una vez fuera de la sala de conferencias, se apoyó contra la pared y se tapó la cara con las manos. Su cuerpo tembló por completo. Le llevo un minuto recuperase y finalmente camino hasta la puerta que daba al exterior. El 416 había sobrevivido y ahora había adoptado el nombre de Itachi .Peor aún, era el segundo al mando de Sasuke Uchiha. Ella se estremeció cuando salió. El guardia armado le frunció el ceño, pero no le dijo nada cuando se dirigió hacia su carro de golf.

Sasuke Uchiha dirigía la Organización de las nuevas especies. Su pueblo le había votado para conducirlos. No solo era la cara y la voz de las Nuevas especies, también había sido nombrado miembro del consejo que representaba a los grupos de los sobrevivientes. Un sobreviviente de cada una de las cuatro instalaciones de pruebas se había convertido en un miembro del consejo. La Oficina de Estadísticas proclamo su propio gobierno cuando recibió el respaldo de los Estados Unidos Estados en su lucha contra la independencia.

El hecho era que el gobierno había financiado ,sin saberlo ,las instalaciones de pruebas mediante numerosas becas para sus investigaciones. Y estas instalaciones habían utilizado el dinero de los contribuyentes para ayudar a crear las nuevas especies y durante décadas practicaron con ellos en nombre del perfeccionamiento de los medicamentos y las vacunas. Ahora una gran cantidad de ese dinero fue depositado en las manos de las nuevas especies. La nueva base militar les fue donada para sus casas y se rumorea que ese gran gesto del gobierno había sido para salvar las apariencias y obtener el favor de la opinión pública .

Sakura estaciono el carro de golf frente a la residencia y se bajo. Se frotó los brazos doloridos y se encamino a las puertas delanteras. Casi las había alcanzado cuando se le erizo el vello de la nuca. Ella saco la tarjeta de identificación y poco a poco giro la cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro. Un hombre se escondía bajo la sombra de un árbol al otro lado de la calle y estaba observándola. Sabía que era Itachi aunque no pudo verle la cara.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente ,pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Sakura se mordió el labio y se pregunto si debía acercarse a él. Podría disculparse de nuevo por lo que le había hecho y tal vez explicarle el por que de sus acciones de aquel día. Se quedo inmóvil mientras luchaba contra la necesidad de hablar con él y contra el temor a que no se hubiera calmado.

Él no se movió y ella no pudo hacer que sus piernas se movieran. El recuerdo de su rabia y de sus manos apretándole los brazos hizo que no quisiera hablar con él en ese momento. Gano el miedo .Sakura se volvió hacia la puerta y la abrió con la tarjeta. Entro y la cerro detrás de ella. Se dirigió hacia el ascensor con esa misma sensación de que alguien estaba observándola. Sabía que él podía verla por las ventanas desde donde estaba.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron se dejo caer contra la pared. La había dejado ir ,pero ahora él sabia donde vivía. Itachi también estaba trabajando en El Homeland y probablemente estaría viviendo en una de los edificios reservados para el consejo y los miembros de alto rango de la nueva especie. Maldita sea.

El ascensor sonó cuando se detuvo en el tercer piso donde ella vivía sola. Una vez que todas las mujeres fueran trasladadas a la residencia el edificio estaría completo. Pero hasta el momento en la tercera planta estaba sola y eso en este momento,no le gustaba nada.

El edificio es seguro, se recordó. Las únicas personas que tenían acceso al edificio eran las residentes y los guardias de seguridad asignados para vigilarlo. Ni siquiera los miembros del consejo tenían acceso y Itachi no sería capaz de entrar. Había dejado las luces encendidas en el pequeño apartamento y las puertas del balcón estaban todavía abiertas. Ella se encamino hacia ellas rápidamente para cerrarlas. Nadie podría entrar por el balcón, pero en este instante le importaba una mierda la lógica.

Se desnudo y observo las marcas que Itachi le había dejado en los brazos. Entro en el cuarto de baño para había sobrevivido! Ese pensamiento daba vueltas dentro de su mente mientras las lágrimas se le deslizaban por las mejillas.

Si ese día nunca hubiera ocurrido... no habría tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo. Él

podría llegar a sentir... Sus ojos se cerraron por el dolor.¿Qué?¿ Podría él enamorarse

de ella o ella de él? Era una locura incluso el considerar esa posibilidad. Ni siquiera se conocían y eso no cambiaría .Él la odia. Se lo había dejado muy claro cuando la golpeó contra la mesa.

Sakura se limpió las lágrimas. No podía borrar lo que le había echo, solo esperar que algún día él la perdonara . Entonces tal vez …

-"Maldita sea, no te hagas esto a ti misma", susurró en voz alta mientras sacudía la cabeza.


	4. CAPITULO 3

Sakura miraba a las mujeres de las nuevas especies con frustración. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil ganarse su amistad, pero se lo estaban poniendo demasiado difícil. Era un grupo que se mantenía muy unido, pero que la dejaba fuera. Esperaba esconderles bien lo herida que se sentía. El ayudarlas se había convertido en lo mas importante de su vida, en su único propósito y se lo habían negado hasta ahora.

-"¿A alguna le gustaría aprender a cocinar? puedo enseñaros o puedo poneros el DVD de cocina que conseguí para vosotras" Ella miró a cada una. -"Estoy segura de que estáis cansadas de las comidas de la cafetería. Me gusta cocinar y puedo enseñaros. A todo el mundo le encanta la buena comida. "Nadie habló, pero tres docenas de pares de ojos se quedaron mirándola. Sakura suspiró.-"Lo juro, no soy vuestra enemiga. Estoy aquí para ayudaros a que os adaptéis a esta nueva vida y para integraros mas fácilmente en la sociedad. Quiero ayudaros en todo lo que necesitéis. Realmente, desearía que me permitierais hacerlo ".

Su silencio se prolongó hasta ser incómodo. Los hombros de Sakura cayeron por la momentánea derrota.

-"Está bien. Tal vez necesitáis más tiempo para llegar a conocerme. Si necesitas algo, por favor decírmelo. Es para lo que estoy aquí. Oh, deje algunos pasteles dentro de la nevera, así que por favor, coméroslos. "

Sakura huyó de la habitación antes de ellas vieran su dolor. Tan pronto como estuvo fuera de la vista de las chicas las escucho hablar. Eso solo aumento sus ganas de llorar. Cuando entraba en cualquier habitación donde ellas estaban , se callaban. Cuando se marchaba, hablaban. Solo hablaban con ella cuando tenían que hacerlo. No querían su ayuda.

Un día le explico como funcionaban los aparatos de la casa e incluso entonces las preguntas fueron excasas. Aunque tenia que reconocer que tenían una memoria increíble. Entre ellas se habían ayudado para el manejo de los electrodomésticos. Las mujeres de las nuevas especies no confiaban en ella .

Llevaba dos semanas en el infierno, se quejó en silencio mientras se dirigía a su apartamento. Tal vez debería marcharse. El problema era que ya no tenia adonde ir .Había cortado todos los lazos con los amigos y su familia cuando vino a trabajar para el Homeland.

Pensar en ir a casa de sus padres...le daba migrañas. Sus padres discutían por todo ,a

pesar de que vivían separados, siempre se veía envuelta en sus peleas. Ambos se opusieron a su propio divorcio, incluso intentaron que volvieran juntos. Sakura preferiría saltar a un pozo lleno de serpientes antes que volver a la vida que había tenido. Nunca llamaba a casa de sus padres y tampoco quería volver a ella.

Sus padres estaban enojados con ella y eso le ofreció la paz que no había tenido desde que tenia diez años. Quería continuar con su nueva vida y ayudar a personas con problemas reales y esas dos cosas, quería hacerlas con la nueva especie. Ellas eran importantes y necesitaban a gente que se preocupasen por ellas .A Sakura le importaban.

Sakura se puso un pantalón de chándal, una camiseta y las zapatillas de deporte. Necesitaba aire fresco y algo de tiempo lejos de la residencia. Ella no quería sentir lástima de sí misma. Había pensado que el trabajo la mantendría más ocupada y tal vez que fuera mas gratificante. En cambio se sentía muy sola y triste. Se metió el MP3 y la tarjeta de identificación dentro de su sujetador, ya que no tenía bolsillos. Salió de su habitación y comenzó a trotar en el mismo lugar mientras esperaba el ascensor.

Sakura miró su reloj cuando salió del edificio. Estaba oscuro porque el cielo tenia pocas estrellas. Se giro y vio por la ventana que las mujeres estaban todas juntas sentadas y riendo en los sillones de la sala de estar.

Estaban felices porque ella no estaba, pensó sombríamente. Murmuró una maldición y les dio la espalda. Nunca antes había salido a correr, era un habito nuevo que había adquirido cuando se mudo al Homeland. El ejercicio le ayudaba contra el aburrimiento, así que echó a correr por la acera. El área era muy similar a un parque y estaba vigilado.

Sakura metió la mano en su sujetador y subió el volumen de su MP3. Le gustaba cualquier estilo de música, pero esta vez se decanto por el heavy metal ya que se adaptaba mas a su estado de ánimo. Corrió manteniendo un ritmo constante a lo largo del muro que rodeaba el Homeland. Después se interno en el parque con la idea de llegar hasta el estanque.

Le gustaba correr cerca del agua. Cuando empezó a cansarse desaceleró el ritmo. Cuando llego a la laguna se detuvo a estirar, se inclinó para tocarse los dedos del pie y un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo capto su atención. Sakura se levanto y se volvió, esperando encontrarse con otro corredor, pero no vio a nadie. Ella frunció el ceño. Juraría que había visto a alguien.

Negó con la cabeza y pensó que lo que llamo su atención fue el viento moviendo las copas de los árboles. Ella estiró los brazos hacia arriba. Le dolía todo el cuerpo cuando corría, pero quería ponerse en forma.

Ella sonrió, seguro que a su ex-marido le daría un ataque al corazón si la viera ahora. Siempre había tenido un poco sobrepeso. Y ahora estaba a punto de convertirse en una persona completamente diferente después de su amargo divorcio. ÉL pensaba que ella era patética y que aceptaría todo lo que le ofreciera, estaba muy equivocado. Ella no era una alfombra a la que pisotear cada vez que él quería ,así que puso fin a su matrimonio a pesar de las protestas de Toneri.

Ahora estaba delgada y era libre. Ella se echó a reír. En realidad ahora era Toneri el que tenia sobrepeso. Y no tenia a nadie a quien pisar, pensó con una sonrisa.

El pelo de su cuello se erizó de repente. Sus miembros se congelaron mientras observaba los alrededores del parque. El estanque estaba rodeado por muchos arboles y unos pocos bancos. Los edificios se encontraban al otro lado de los arboles y se veían bastante lejos. Busco en la oscuridad una vez más, ya que la sensación de ser observada iba creciendo.

Sakura alcanzó el MP3 y lo apago mientras se quitaba los auriculares. Escucho con atención, pero no oyó nada. Iba a colorase los auriculares de nuevo cuando un suave gruñido la hizo saltar.¿ Eso era un perro? Ella miró por encima de su hombro. Algunos guardias patrullaban con perros ,pero siempre los llevaban con correa. ¿y si uno se había soltado? Una repentina urgencia de regresar a la residencia se apoderó de ella.

Sakura dio unos pasos cuando oyó otro gruñido, esta vez más cerca. Su cuerpo se tensó alarmado. Recorrió el área de nuevo con la mirada.

-"¿Hay alguien ahí?"

Itachi había estado observando a las mujeres que vivían con Sakura a través de las ventanas. Había visto la tristeza en el rostro de Sakura ocasionada por el rechazo de su gente. Y eso le desgarró. No debería importarle que ella sufriera, pero le importaba. Se quedo atónito cuando la vio salir a correr sola, ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del peligro que corría? ¿Que estaría observándola? ¿Acaso sus instintos de supervivencia no le gritaban que él la vigilaba? Obviamente no, ya que se había introducido sola en el parque.

Se había detenido frente al estanque, ¿estaría esperándole?. Inhalo su aroma en el aire y gimió. Quería estar más cerca de ella, su lado animal la deseaba y eso le enfurecía. Ella era su enemigo, le gruño al animal que luchaba por el control.

Entendía que había trabajado en Mercile para ayudar a su pueblo. Pero no aceptaría esta necesidad de tocarla y reclamarla ,no quería .

Lucho contra sus instintos. Ella había traicionado su confianza, le hizo daño. Los motivos por los que trabajo allí, no disculpaban lo que le había hecho ,ni el precio que había pagado.

Había entrenado a sus hombres para que pudieran mantener sus instintos animales a raya, tenía que hacer lo mismo y mantener el control. Tenía la responsabilidad de mostrarle a su gente que había otro tipo de vida mejor fuera de las instalaciones y que ellos no eran los animales que Mercile decían que eran.

Sakura miraba a su alrededor en la oscuridad ,era como si pudiera sentirle. Su animal aulló dentro de su alma pidiendo tocarla y tomarla, no podía resistirse a su olor, al fuerte deseo de mirar sus ojos y a escuchar su voz.

El humano sintió aun mas rabia. Inhalo su miedo y su animal quiso protegerla. El humano solo quería aterrorizarla y alejarla. Se acercó. Una vez más, cuando se trataba de ella, perdía el control.

Otro movimiento llamó la atención de Sakura. Se quedó sin aliento cuando Itachi salió de detrás de un árbol .Todo su cuerpo reaccionó ante la imagen de ese hombre tan atractivo y peligroso. Ella tragó y su respiración se acelero .No era un perro el que había gruñido ,era él. El pelo largo de Itachi ,le caía en cascada por encima de los hombros y el pecho. La ropa negra que llevaba se abrazaba a sus anchos hombros y musculosos brazos, resaltaba su esbelta cintura. El peligro emanaba de él mientras lentamente deslizaba su mirada oscura por su cuerpo. Un gruñido profundo emano de su garganta. Tenso la mandíbula.

Dio un paso hacia ella, su movimiento era el de un depredador. La mirada de Sakura bajó hasta esos muslos duros envueltos por los pantalones negros ajustados. Él irradiaba fuerza y sexo. Su corazón se acelero y su cuerpo respondió a su masculinidad. Nadie le afecto nunca de esa manera. Su ropa de camuflaje le daba la libertad de moverse libremente en la oscuridad, sabia que él le había permitido que le viera.

Itachi la contemplo en silencio y el hambre se reflejo en su rostro. Su lengua salió para humedecer su labio inferior, tentadoramente y ella quiso besar esos labios. Se pregunto como se sentiría el ser tocada por él , pero esta vez sin ira. Por supuesto, eso no iba a suceder ya que él la odiaba.

-"Oh, mierda", susurró ella, pero luego habló más alto. -"Hola Itachi. Es una buena noche para correr, ¿no es así? "

No dijo nada, pero dio otro paso más antes de detenerse. Su miedo creció, estaban solos y él había jurado matarla. No podía llamar a los guardias que patrullaban la zona porque no los veía y seguramente no llegarían a tiempo si Itachi la atacaba.

Un gruñido bajo salió de sus labios entreabiertos cuando dio otro paso en su dirección y el impulso de salir corriendo creció en Sakura ,pero no se movió ,sabía perfectamente que las nuevas especies eran muy rápidos, la mezcla del ADN canino en Itachi se aseguraría de que no llegara muy lejos. No sabia si debía gritar o simplemente esperar . Él se acercó más.

-"¿Sabes en que nos entrenaron ? y ¿Que era lo que les mostraban a sus inversores?" Su voz sonó áspera y fría.

Tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de contestar, el miedo se la cerraba .

-"En realidad no. La mayoría de los archivos fueron destruidos cuando Industrias Mercile cayo. No se me permitió el acceso a esa información cuando trabajaba allí. "

-"En la caza ", gruñó. -"Creo que destaque en esa formación. Yo era el mejor de los prototipos. Nos enseñaban que era lo que teníamos que hacer para vender sus productos, ellos nos mostraban como ejemplos vivos de lo que los seres humanos podrían llegar a ser si compraban sus píldoras. "

Sakura se dio cuenta de que su futuro era cuestionable en ese momento. Itachi la odiaba y su voz sonaba potencialmente mortal. Ella no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas, no sabía cómo calmar la situación. Dio otro paso hacia ella. Mierda,doble mierda ,pensó frenéticamente. Él la alcanzaría con sólo unos pasos más.

-"Ese día no tuve elección " le espetó ella-. -"Maté a Zabuza para protegerte y si ellos lo hubieran descubierto no me habrían permitido salir. Yo sólo quería salvarte. ".

-"¿Le dijiste a alguien lo que me hiciste? O ¿lo que me hiciste sufrir?"

-"No." Ella negó con la cabeza. Había tenido demasiado miedo de decirle a Lees que había interferido, seguramente se habría enfadado si hubiera sabido que desobedeció la orden directa de no interferir en nada que la convirtiera en sospechosa ,la habrían apartado del caso y no habría podido ayudarlos.

-"¿Estabas demasiado avergonzada por lo que me habías hecho?"

Ella vaciló.

-"No tienes ni idea de cuanto "

-"Le dijiste a los guardias que yo lo mate," gruñó él, interrumpiéndola. "Untaste la sangre en mis manos. No te molestes negarlo. "

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, pero ella parpadeó.

-"Si " Ella tragó. -" No tuve otra elección. Sabia que no te matarían o nunca lo habría hecho. Tienes que creerme. "

-"¿Creerte ?" Estrechó su mirada oscura y un sonido peligroso emano de su garganta.-"te excitaste cuando te acercaste a mi y me clavaste esa aguja".

¿Cómo lo supo ? Ella no se atrevía a preguntárselo. No podía explicarle el por qué había respondido tan fuertemente a él. La respuesta de su cuerpo ante su cercanía simplemente fue incorrecta.

-"No quise hacerte sufrir. Tuve que clavártela para hacer la historia creíble. Lo siento mucho ".

-"Me sorprende que estés tratando de distraerme de lo que realmente te pregunte."

Sakura levantó la barbilla para encontrarse con su ceño enojado.

-"Tienes razón. Mi cuerpo respondió a ti. No tengo excusa. Todo lo que puedo hacer es disculparme. Sé que era inmoral y me siento muy culpable. Tu eres ... "ella vacilo , estaba a punto de decirle lo atractivo que lo encontraba-"estabas desnudo y no pude dejar de notarlo a pesar de lo horrible de la situación. Lo siento. "

La mandíbula de Itachi se tensó. Ahora podía ver su rostro con claridad ya que sólo unos pocos metros los separaban.

-"Trabajaste en Industrias Mercile. ¿También hacías las pruebas? ¿Te gustó lo que ese técnico me hizo? "le gruñó a ella, le mostró los dientes afilados y se acercó más. -"¿te éxito la idea de mi violación? ¿También te ganaste la confianza de los otros hombres para así entrar en sus celdas y que no te gruñeran ? ¿también les echaste la culpa de tus acciones? "Su nariz se dilato y él gruñó profundamente en su pecho. -"¿Traicionaste a alguien más? ¿te excitaste con ellos como lo hiciste conmigo?"

Sakura retrocedió ante esas horribles acusaciones, como si la hubiera golpeado físicamente.

-"¡No! Tu fuiste el único. Trataba de encontrar las pruebas suficientes para que un juez emitiera una orden de arresto. ¿Cómo te atreves! Recogí las muestras, escribí los informes, pero no tenia acceso a los archivos que probaran que tu existías allí. Cada día nos desnudaban antes de salir. No podía meter una cámara con la que demostrar lo que os estaban haciendo. No tienes ni idea de lo terrible que fue para mí pasar por esa puerta principal y cumplir cada día con mi turno. Siempre supe lo que me harían si descubrían que estaba espiando para la policía. Me matarían. Me dijeron lo que me pasaría si Mercile sospechaba que estaba contra ellos. Me dijeron que yo desaparecería y que mi cuerpo nunca sería encontrado. "

-"Si te desnudaban ,entonces ¿cómo conseguiste sacar las evidencias?"

El calor floreció en sus mejillas.

-"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?"

-"Si quiero" Gruñó él.

-"Me las tragué".

El pareció algo impresionado por un segundo ,luego frunció el ceño.

-"No lo entiendo".

-"Tuve que hacer amistad con algunos de los médicos que llevaban mas tiempo. Yo no tenía acceso a nada. Así que con mucho cuidado me gane su confianza, me acerque a una médica que se parecía bastante a mí y entre en su laboratorio para almorzar con ella. Le robe la tarjeta, me recogí el pelo igual que ella, agache la cabeza al pasar bajo las cámaras de seguridad y entre en su despacho. Había visto el código un par de veces y lo recordaba. Cargue los archivos en un usb que me dieron y me lo tragué. Muchas cosas podrían haber salido mal ".Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.-" estaba segura de que me cogerían y me matarían. No tienes ni idea de lo aterrorizada que estaba o de como rezaba para poder sacar los datos y que no me descubrieran. Fue ese día , yo..". Hizo una pausa.- "Lo último que quería hacer era llamar la atención con esa maldita cosa dentro de mi estómago, sabia lo importante que era para todos vosotros. Y aun así todavía trate de salvarte sin importarme el riesgo al que me estaba exponiendo o las pruebas. ¿Quieres saber lo doloroso que fue vomitar algo del tamaño de un pulgar? Tragarlo fue fácil . Estaba dispuesta a permitirles que me operaran para recuperalo si no lo vomitaba. Tenía miedo de que los ácidos del estómago lo dañaran si transcurría mucho tiempo ".

Él continuó mirándola con el ceño fruncido .

-"También me engañaste así. Eso es lo que haces."Su boca se presiono en una línea firme.-"Tu mientes a la gente y luego los traicionas. No eres mejor que esos monstruos que creo y esclavizó a mi pueblo. "

El dolor que atravesó su pecho al escuchar esas duras palabras, fue sustituido por la ira. Había matado por él y arriesgó su vida para liberar a su pueblo. Maldito sea.

-"Yo no quise hacerte daño." Hizo una pausa.-"Pero te diré una cosa. Te salve el culo Itachi. Sigues viviendo gracias a lo que hice. Estarías muerto si yo no hubiera entrado en tu celda y detenido a ese idiota. Otros murieron. Otros fueron violados mientras estaban encadenados en el suelo por ese hijo de puta. Si eso es imperdonable para ti, pues lo siento por ti.. Mantenerte con vida se convirtió en mi principal prioridad ".

-"Dijiste que me odiabas. Me llamaste bastardo sin valores, querías que supiera lo que pensabas de mi. Nunca olvidare lo que me dijiste. "

Sakura le miró boquiabierta.

\- "No."

-"Estaba en el suelo indefenso, te apartaste de mí lado para extraer la sangre del técnico que pensabas poner sobre mis manos y susurraste esas palabras de odio dirigidas a mí. "

Sakura comprendió a que se refería y el color desapareció de su rostro.

-"No estaba hablando contigo. ¡Se lo decía a Zabuza! Le odiaba por lo que te había hecho. "

-"El hombre ya estaba muerto. No me mientas. Esas palabras llenas de odio iban dirigidas a mí. "

-"No." Ella sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza, su mirada se cruzó con la suya. -"Te lo juro, estaba hablando con él. Tenía la esperanza de que me escuchara desde el infierno, estoy segura de que ahí es donde estará por todo lo que hizo, quería que supiera lo que sentía por él. "Itachi frunció el ceño y estudió sus facciones, guardó silencio.-"Esa es la verdad."

-"¿Quieres saber que fue para mi lo peor de todo lo que me hiciste?" Su voz profunda se volvió fría como el hielo. Todo su cuerpo se tensó visiblemente. Ella sacudió la cabeza, le miro a los ojos ,vio la rabia que emanaba de ellos y tuvo mido. Sus ojos se veían más oscuros de lo que ella recordaba.-"Todavía puedo sentir tus caricias sobre mi. Me tranquilizaste al principio. Me salvaste y creí que no me harías daño. De hecho, di la bienvenida a tus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Cierro los ojos y aun recuerdo ese calor".Dio otro paso.-"También recuerdo que te alejaste después de lo que me hiciste sentir. Me dejaste confundido y eso me hizo daño. La aguja que me clavaste, me dolió menos "

-"Lo siento mucho. Eso me persigue todos los días."Hizo una pausa.-"Lo hice para salvar tu vida. Sabes lo que Zabuza pensaba hacerte, tenia que impedirlo. Tenía que sacar las evidencias. Lo siento mucho. Lo último que quería era hacerte más daño. No quería culparte por el asesinato o clavarte esa aguja, pero tenía que salir de allí para ayudarte. "

Dio otro paso.

-"Nada de eso importa," gruñó.-"Todo lo que me importa es lo que me hiciste. Me jure que si volvía a verte te mataría con mis propias manos."Se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella.-"Deberías correr si tienes algo de cerebro en esa cabeza. Ahora mismo estoy luchando por mantener el control y no tengo ni idea de qué lado de mi voluntad ganara. Nunca olvides que en parte, también soy un animal ".

Itachi esperaba que ella aceptara su consejo. Podía ver el miedo en los ojos de Sakura. Las pequeñas líneas de su boca le reBellaron que ella sonreía a menudo. Y se pregunto cómo seria escuchar su risa. ÉL nunca había tenido una razón para sonreír antes de conseguir su libertad. Su labio inferior hizo un mohín por la preocupación y quiso chuparlo. Su pelo le llamaba la atención. Era tan diferente al suyo, el de ella era casi blanco y rizado. Parecía suave, olía a fresas y enmarcaba su rostro frágil.

Las mujeres de su especie eran tan diferentes a su pequeña humana. Se quedó inmóvil cuando se dio cuenta de que la consideraba suya. La indignación le embarco, sabía que no debía confiar en los humanos. Ellos infligían dolor cada vez que podían. Especialmente ella ,acababa de admitirle que sabia engañar muy bien y seguramente todo lo que le dijo era otra mentira para ganarse su simpatía. Se estaría condenando a si mismo si le daba otra oportunidad.

Sus emociones conflictivas le confundían .El deseo de tocarla, decirle algo que aliviara su miedo. Hacerla reír sólo para ver su sonrisa y eso le llenaba de rabia .Ella era una maestra en la manipulación. Y él no caería de nuevo en sus engaños.

Itachi trató de concentrarse en el presente. Tenía a su enemigo frente a él y tenia la oportunidad de cobrarse el daño que le había hecho. Hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de vengarse de ninguno de ellos. Algunos estaban detenidos y otros huyeron y se escondieron.

Eso dejaba a la mujer delante de él como su única oportunidad de venganza. Su corazón latía de manera irregular y su mente volvió a recordar su traición. El golpe de sus recuerdos le hicieron dar un paso atrás. Tenia tanta prisa por culparle de su crimen ,que en sus prisas por salir de la celda ,choco contra la pared.

El animal dentro de él le gritó que la agarrase, que ahora no había cadenas que se lo impidiese, ni drogas que mantuvieran su cuerpo inmóvil. Se tensó y la vio retroceder un paso. Él respiró hondo, su miedo era tan fuerte que podía saborearlo. Hizo que sus instintos gritaran por tomarla, por protegerla. Le enfurecía que ella provocara ese efecto en él y gruñó profundamente mientras luchaba contra sus emociones .

Ella era el enemigo y desesperadamente quería tocarla. En el momento que se dio la vuelta y echó a correr ,se lanzó tras ella. Tenia que atrapar a la única mujer a la que había deseado. Su animal tomo el control.

Sakura vio su mirada salvaje y oyó el gruñido de dolor de su animal. Giró y salio corriendo llena de pánico. Miro sobre su hombro y vio que Itachi se acercaba a ella. El terror la instó a correr más rápido. El MP3 se deslizó de sus dedos y cayo sobre la acera un segundo antes de que él la agarrara por detrás.

Sakura abrió la boca para gritar, pero el golpe contra el césped y el peso del cuerpo de Itachi sobre su espalda, saco el aire de sus pulmones. Itachi se alzo un poco para darle la vuelta y tumbarla de espaldas ,nuevamente uso su peso para mantenerla firmemente contra la hierba.

Ella trató de empujarlo y quitárselo de encima , pero él no se movió . Ella gimió de miedo cuando vio lo furioso que estaba. Sus dientes caninos quedaron a pulgadas de su cara .Pero sus manos fueron suaves cuando la agarró por los brazos y los levanto por encima de su cabeza, agarro sus muñecas con una de sus manos. Apretó los dientes y un gruñido profundo vibró contra su cuerpo.

-"Por favor no me hagas daño", jadeó.

Su pecho se levanto un poco, lo suficiente para dejarla respirar. Sakura estaba sin aliento.

Sus ojos buscaron los suyos y ella se preguntó que vio en ellos. Itachi maldijo en voz baja, le soltó las muñecas y se puso de pie. Sakura se quedó tendida en el césped mirándole en estado de shock .

-"Levántate",le ordenó con dureza.

Sakura se puso de pie. Quiso huir de nuevo, pero no tenia fuerzas.

-"Te dije que lo siento. ¿Qué más quieres de mí? "Ella le miro a los ojos.-"Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decírmelo y lo haré. Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. Dímelo ".

Itachi la vio acercarse, pero se quedó callado. Su mano salió disparada de repente y lentamente se envolvió alrededor de su garganta. El pánico de Sakura se convirtió en confusión cuando se dio cuenta de que no le estaba haciendo daño. Sus dos manos se cerraron frenéticamente sobre su muñeca y él utilizó su mano libre para mantenerlas apartadas.

Las rodillas de Sakura flaquearon ,pero él no la dejo caer, la sostuvo con su agarre sobre su garganta. Ella le miró a los ojos mientras rogaba en silencio que se detuviera. Algo en su mirada cambio y de repente soltó sus manos y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura . La atrajo contra su cuerpo y le dijo al oído.

-"No luches contra ello", le dijo con voz áspera.

¿Que no luche? Grito en su mente llena de terror. Sabia que se estaba poniendo azul. Su visión se estaba volviendo irregular y su voz sonaba demasiado lejos. Sakura temblaba pero Itachi nunca apartó la mirada de sus ojos asustados.

La oscuridad amenazaba con envolverla, pero luchó, quería vivir. Él juró que la mataría y ella realmente no creía que lo haría. Itachi soltó su garganta en el instante en que sintió el cuerpo de Sakura aflojarse contra él y la estrecho con más fuerza .

Estaba inconsciente y respiraba con facilidad. Había elegido el método más seguro y más rápido para someterla. Ella habría luchado más duro contra él si lo hubiera hecho de otra forma. De esta manera,no sufrió ningún daño. Él inhalo profundamente, rozó la nariz contra su cuello y gimió. Olía tan bien que deseaba desnudarla, sentirla piel contra piel .

Un perro ladró en la distancia y Itachi levanto la cabeza. Su mirada se precipitó por el parque, sus instintos se alertaron instantáneamente. Los Guardias mantenían una estrecha vigilancia sobre los humanos que pensaban que tenían el control total del Homeland.

No tenían ni idea de que Itachi y Sasuke acelerarían el proceso de que su gente fueran los dueños de sus propias vidas. Los humanos pensaban que necesitaban mucho tiempo adaptarse a esta nueva vida , pero se equivocaban.

Miró hacia Sakura, su cara estaba apretada contra su pecho, la levantó suavemente entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la oscuridad para esconderse. Sería difícil el llevarla a su casa ,pero era lo suficientemente cauteloso como para hacerlo sin ser descubierto.

Industrias Mercile los había entrenado para pelear, pero nunca fueron capaces de controlarlos. Los machos de las nuevas especies se negaron a hacerse daño entre ellos.

Mercile quería grabarlos enfrentándose para mostrar lo que sus fármacos podían hacer.

Así que cada vez que tuvieron la oportunidad mataron a los guardias varones.

Ellos habían sido muy crueles y brutales. Itachi mato a unos pocos cuando cometieron el error de bajar la guardia. Industrias Mercile había empalmado ADN animal en sus genes y le habían dado un sinnúmero de medicamentos, el cambio más de lo que les mostró. Su sentido del olfato aumentaba a medida que envejecía, se había hecho más fuerte, más rápido y sus instintos a veces gobernaban su mente.

Le había resultado difícil manejar la rabia ,pero con los años había aprendido a controlarla. Miró a Sakura y frunció el ceño. Había escuchado atentamente cada palabra pronunciada por los médicos y el personal mientras le hacían las pruebas. Todo lo que había oído le había enseñado las diferencias entre los seres humanos y las especies nuevas.

Los seres humanos no tenían los sentidos que las especies poseían. No podían ver en la oscuridad o diferenciar los olores. Tampoco tenían su excepcional audiencia. Los seres humanos no poseían su velocidad o su fuerza, a menos que tomasen sus medicamentos.

Las Alteraciones en las especies "eran permanentes" las drogas de Mercile no mantendrían los mismos efectos permanentes en los seres humanos. Algunas veces los medicamentos mataban a los humanos.

Itachi llevo a Sakura en sus brazos a través de las sombras. No tenia ni idea de que iba hacer con ella cuando llegase a su casa, el animal dentro de él estaba contento ahora que la poseía. El hombre planificaba una venganza. Ella dijo que haría cualquier cosa para hacer las paces con él ,pensó en las posibilidades.

En realidad no le haría daño, no seria capaz de hacerle eso, pero le daría una lección o dos. Una pequeña parte de él esperaba que ese tiempo a solas con Sakura eliminara su obsesión por ella.

Sakura despertó algo confundida, aunque los recuerdos volvieron. Sentía un poco de dolor en la garganta ,intento levantar su mano para tocarla pero algo se lo impedía. Abrió los ojos y se quedo mirando el blanco techo ,la luz era tenue y el ambiente le resulto bastante familiar.

Levantó la cabeza para poder mirar a su alrededor. El dormitorio era grande ,los muebles eran oscuros, la luz provenía del fuego que ardía dentro de la chimenea en una esquina. Se sobresalto cuando escucho la cadena del inodoro. Tenia los brazos atados al cabecero ,a los lados de su cabeza ,dio unos cuantos tirones para soltarlos, las ataduras en sus muñecas parecían suaves y también eran resistentes.

Se abrió la puerta y Itachi salió del cuarto de baño. Sakura se quedo mirandole, llevaba el pecho desnudo y los pantalones negros. Su temor se incrementó al observar que estaba medio desnudo. El se movió a la zona mas oscura de la habitación y le oculto los pequeños detalles de su cuerpo.

-"Estás despierta." Su tono era suave. Parecía engañosamente tranquilo. Él se movió hacia la cama y se detuvo en el borde.-"Bien".Sakura estaba cubierta por una manta gruesa y suave, miró hacia abajo y vio que sus pechos estaban desnudos y expuestos. Movió la pierna y sintió el roce de la manta contra ... su piel desnuda. Su aturdida mirada se volvió hacia Itachi.-"Te he quitado la ropa." Hizo una pausa.-"Toda".

-"¿Por qué?" Su voz sonó rasposa a través de su garganta seca. Su miedo creció. ¿Por qué la llevo a su casa y la metió desnuda en su cama? Tenía un mal presentimiento ,no quería saber la respuesta ya que seguramente la aterrorizaría aún más.

-"¿No sabes por qué?." Se acercó a la mesita de noche.-"¿Tienes sed?"Ella asintió con la cabeza. La cama se movió cuando se sentó en el borde, cogió la botella de agua que obviamente había colocado allí para ella y luego se giró para mirarla. Deslizo una mano bajo su cuello y la levanto un poco para que bebiera. Sakura tragó todo lo que pudo sin ahogarse. Cuando termino retiro la botella de sus labios y la dejo en la mesita de noche. -"He estado pensado en que debería hacer contigo"le informó en voz baja.-"Antes quería matarte pero eso fue antes de saber que eras una espía. No sabía que estuviste dentro de ese lugar infernal para salvar a mi pueblo ".Hizo una pausa mientras se giraba de lado para mirar a Sakura. -"Ahora he decidido que te dejare vivir."

Su ritmo cardíaco se ralentizo y algo de alivio sustituyo al terror.

-"¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué me sacaste del parque? "

Los ojos de Itachi se estrecharon.

-"Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa para llegar a mí. Decidí que mereces un castigo."hizo una pausa.-"No sé si creer lo que dices. Eres una espía y estas acostumbrada a decirle a la gente lo que crees que quieren oír para evitar el peligro. Heriste mi orgullo, traicionaste mi confianza y tienes que pagar por eso. ¿Sabes lo que me hiciste sufrir al culparme de la muerte del técnico? "

Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

-"¿Qué?" Su mente entendió las palabras que no le dijo. Oh no.

El dolor le apretó el corazón.

-"Estaban enfadados porque había matado a ese hombre. Me castigaron por lo que había hecho. "


	5. CAPITULO 4

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Sakura vio la verdad en su expresión sombría. Creía que no castigarían a Itachi por la muerte de Zabuza. El técnico le había asaltado, quería violarle y matarlo. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y tuvo que parpadear de nuevo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"No lo sabía." Ella odio preguntarlo, pero necesitaba saberlo. -"¿Qué te hicieron?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Un suave gruñido salió de sus labios entreabiertos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"¿Quieres conocer los detalles para disfrutar de mi sufrimiento ?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"¡No!" Le horrorizo que él la acusara de eso.-"Creí que no que te harían daño. Te lo juro Itachi. Ellos sabían que eras demasiado valioso, se gastaron mucho dinero en ti y honestamente nunca pensé que la muerte de Zabuza le importara a alguien después de lo que ese hijo de puta trató de hacerte . "/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"Ellos lo hicieron." Se inclinó un poco hacia delante, mirándola.- "Me torturaron por su muerte. Ellos me causaron mucho dolor. Tenías que saberlo. Tu eras la espía y solo te preocupaste de evitar tu muerte. "/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"Yo sólo quería salvarte. Me dijeron que seria cuestión de días rescataros si conseguía sacar la información. Lo arriesgue todo para impedir que Zabuza te matara. Le mentí a todo el mundo en el centro de pruebas, pero no te estoy mintiendo a ti. No era una espía, era una enfermera, Itachi."Hizo una pausa.-"Trabajaba en las oficinas corporativas de Industrias Mercile repartiendo aspirinas hasta que alguien de incógnito se acercó a mí. Ese agente me hablo del centro secreto y de lo que le hacían a los seres humanos y me indigno que una empresa pudiera hacer eso. "/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"¿Por qué?" Su tono áspero./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"Una cosa es que alguien voluntariamente permita que una empresa de investigación pruebe sus medicamentos experimentales en ellos. Ellos saben lo que están firmando y algunos están tan enfermos que aceptan correr cualquier riesgo ya que no tienen nada que perder. Es diferente cuando las personas son obligadas contra su voluntad. Trabajaba para ellos y eso me convertía en cómplice de lo que estaban haciendo. Yo sólo quería hacer lo correcto. "/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"¿Por qué debería importarte lo que me pasaba a mí o a mi gente? ¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida por salvarme? "/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Sakura cuidadosamente eligió sus palabras./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"Te vi accidentalmente a través del cristal de una sala de observación el primer día que empecé a trabajar allí. Todas las puertas eran iguales y la confundí con la de suministros. A veces me colaba allí para ver cómo estabas. "Ella no le mencionó que iba todos los días, no quería que él supiera que se había obsesionado con el hecho de asegurarse de que estaba bien.-"Yo respetaba tu valor y no quería que rompieran tu espíritu. Lo que te estaban haciendo era un crimen. Estaba tomándome un descanso cuando Zabuza entró en tu celda y le oí decir que iba a matarte. No pude quedarme de pie y no hacer algo "./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Itachi medito su explicación./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"Nunca intentaste evitar las otras cosas que me hicieron. ¿Viste a esas mujeres que llevaron a mi celda y como nos golpearon para que criáramos ? ¿Disfrutaste viendo eso? "/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Sakura se mantuvo en silencio. Ella no tenía ni idea de que los médico le habían estado haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Zabuza no fue el único que asalto sexualmente a Itachi. Y eso la puso enferma. Habrían intentado que ella mantuviera relaciones sexuales con las especies masculinas si no hubiera ayudado a descubrir el centro de las pruebas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"¿Hicieron que mantuvieras relaciones sexuales con mujeres? Yo no lo sabía. Nunca vi a mujeres en tu celda ¿fue con las enfermeras o con las técnicos?. Nunca escuche algo al respecto, lo juro."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"Eran las hembras de las nuevas especies. Intentaron durante años que ellas quedaran embarazadas. Querían que nosotros llegáramos a reproducirnos porque no tenían éxito con los procedimientos que usaron para crearnos. El médico que empalmo nuestra genética con la de los animales se largo y destruyó los archivos que tenía. Nosotros envejecemos y morimos. Y ellos querían tener mas de nosotros."su voz se tenso. -"¿Un bebé o un cachorro? Eso era lo que se preguntaban los médicos. Ellos se reían de nuestras mujeres."la voz de Itachi salio en un gruñido.-"¿Alguna vez trataste de salvar a cualquiera de los que estaban siendo obligados a mantener relaciones sexuales?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Tenía demasiadas razones para odiarla. Esa rabia dirigida a ella era más que comprensible./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"Yo no sabía nada de eso. Nunca vi a una mujer de tu pueblo. Mis movimientos dentro de la instalación eran muy limitados. Yo supe de ellas mucho más tarde. Allí sólo vi a hombres Itachi "./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"No les preguntaste. Las mujeres eran violadas por los técnicos. Me irrita que intervinieras por mí, pero no por ellas. "/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"Pregunté muchas veces y siempre me dijeron que no era de mi incumbencia. Me ordenaron no presionar demasiado por miedo a que Mercile llegara a sospechar de mí. La policía pensó que me matarían si sospechaban lo que estaba haciendo y tenían razón. "/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Sakura parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. Sabia que ellos habían sido tratados como conejillos de indias en nombre de la ciencia, que fueron sometidos a constantes pruebas ,a ingerir todo tipo de drogas y a vivir encerrados, Pero escuchar que fueron forzados a mantener relaciones sexuales y que los querían usar como criadores, le enfermó ./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"Creí que tu no me harías daño. ¿lo sabias? Cuando entrabas en mi celda y no te gruñía ¿te divertías? No quería asustarte. Tus sonrisas eran amables y eras suave con la aguja. Cuando mataste a ese técnico, al principio creí que lo hiciste para evitarme el sufrimiento." Sus rasgos se tensaron y su voz se hizo más profunda ,pronuncio cada palabra con mucho cuidado.-"Sin embargo, me dejaste allí y fui torturado por tu crimen. Se turnaron para infligirme dolor. No se les permitió matarme, pero si torturarme. "/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Las lágrimas se deslizaron por los lados de su cara./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"- "Lo siento. Yo-"Ella no sabía que decirle para borrar el odio de sus ojos ,pero tenía que intentarlo.-"Lo siento mucho. No sabia que iban a hacerte eso. Solo sabía que te valoraban demasiado para matarte. Nunca pensé que os estuvieran obligando a reproduciros. Solo quería salvarte y para eso tenia que conseguir sacar las pruebas. Jamas te habría culpado si hubiera pensado que te harían pagar por lo que yo hice. "/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Sus colmillos brillaron cuando sus labios se separaron./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"Gracias. ¿Es eso lo que estás esperando escuchar? Impediste que me violara y que me matara. ¿tengo que darte las gracias también las horas que me torturaron? "/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"No. Pero estás vivo y él no te violo. ¿Eso no significa nada? No me cruce de brazos y simplemente permití que pasara. Arriesgue mi vida por salvarte. Intente hacerles creer que le mataste en defensa propia para que no te hicieran daño. Tuve que hacerlo Itachi. Trata de entenderlo. Las pruebas que conseguí sacar fueron el factor clave para que un juez pudiera emitir la orden de allanamiento que salvo a tu gente. Si le hubiera dicho a los guardias de seguridad que fui yo quien mato a Zabuza , nunca me hubieran permitido salir. Me habrían matado y tu seguirías encerrado en esa celda junto a tu pueblo. ¿Eso no importa en absoluto? "/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Él respiro profundamente .Cuando habló sonó mas calmado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"Eso no cambia lo que me paso a mí, ¿verdad? Eso no justifica lo que me hiciste o cómo me traicionaste. Te entregue mi confianza y tuve que pagar por tus acciones. No te voy a matar, pero tengo la intención de asegurarme de que conozcas la humillación y la impotencia. "/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"No debió confiar en Sakura. Los guardias siempre se burlaron de él porque no le gruñía a ella cuando entraba en su celda. Le decían que sabían que la deseaba y que nunca montaría a la hembra humana porque ella nunca querría estar con un animal como él. Ella siempre fue su debilidad. Y el dolor que le causo su traición se había quedado profundamente marcado en su alma. Había pasado meses odiándola, reviviendo las torturas que había sufrido y culpándola por ello./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Cuando los guardias entraron en su celda ,aun estaba en el suelo ,le dieron patadas y luego le encadenaron a la pared para seguir golpeándolo. Los seres humanos eran criaturas crueles. Se había equivocado al confiar en Sakura. Y ese doloroso recuerdo le desgarraba el corazón. Nunca permitiría que le engañasen de nuevo .Nunca volvería a entregar a nadie su confianza. Cada ser humano que le había importado, le había traicionado. Los recuerdos de su infancia le golpearon./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Casi había visto a la doctora Bella como a una madre. Ella le dio cookies .Le prometió que obtendría su libertad si se convertía en un buen luchador. Incluso le permitía que le grabara en vídeo para observar como los medicamentos trabajaban en su cuerpo. Le mintió para poder manipularlo. Aquel día que lo trasladaron al centro se burlo de él por lo increíblemente ingenuo y estúpido que había sido al confiar en ella. Después comenzó el infierno .Le torturaron para que aprendiera a soportar el dolor físico y los fármacos que le inyectaron para curarle más rápido ,casi le mataron./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Luego, confió en una mujer guardia que le prometió que iba a ayudarle a escapar. Era joven y se dejo llevar por la lujuria, todavía sentía vergüenza al recordar como había deseado follarse a esa mujer. Su nombre ,aun le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Izumi le quito las cadenas ,le saco de su celda y le llevo directo a una trampa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Querían probar sus habilidades en la lucha contra una docena de hombres fuertemente armados. Le golpearon con palos y le dispararon con pistolas Taser. Izumi animaba a los guardias mientras que él luchaba para sobrevivir. Después se había agachado junto a su cuerpo ensangrentado y le dijo las palabras que mataron algo dentro de él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-" realmente no pensarías que me gustaría que me tocaras ¿verdad? No eres más que un animal . "Ella sonrió a los otros hombres y se puso de pie. -"Es una lástima que no estemos autorizados para matarlo. Llévalo de vuelta a su celda.¿lo grabaste todo con la cámara, Jiraiya? El doctor Kabuto estará muy impresionado cuando vea lo que soporto antes de caer. Uno de los médicos tiene un nuevo fármaco que desea probar con él "./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Había perdido el conocimiento, si no lo hubiera hecho, habría intentado matarla./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Quería vengarse de todo el mundo que le había herido, mentido y traicionado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Sakura le miraba fijamente con esos hermosos ojos ¿Se habría reído de lo estúpido que fue al confiar en ella? ¿Se habría reído de él cuando no le gruñía o luchaba contra sus cadenas? ./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"Me mantendré lejos de ti ,si me dejas ir. Eso es lo que quieres ¿no? Dejare mi trabajo ,dejare el Homeland" miro esos ojos azules.-"Nunca volverás a verme."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"La ira surgió, caliente y feroz en Itachi. Si verdaderamente estuviera arrepentida , ella aceptaría cualquier castigo que le impusiera. Eso era lo que hacia la gente honorable. Ella le había dicho que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para arreglar la situación entre ellos y ahora le pedía misericordia. Un gruñido desgarró su garganta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Sakura vio como la ira volvió a arder en la mirada de Itachi. Se dio cuenta de que al pedirle que la liberase ,ella misma la había puesto en marcha. Se tenso ./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Él se movió, cogió la manta y la arranco de la cama ,dejándola desnuda. Se puso de pie y la miró fijamente con una expresión cruel./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"Ahora sabes qué se siente al estar desnudo e inmovilizado mientras otra persona tiene el control sobre ti. Eso es lo que tu me hiciste. ¿Te sientes impotente Sakura ? "/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"La vergüenza calentó sus mejillas y trató de girarse sobre un lado pero las ataduras de sus manos eran demasiado cortas y sólo pudo subir las piernas protectoramente para cubrir sus pechos. Ella ya conocía la humillación sin que él hiciera esto, pero no lo dijo en voz alta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"tu me tocaste y yo también te tocare. Es lo justo ¿no? ¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando tienes las manos de otra persona deslizándose por tu piel? ¿tocando tu sexo ? Se que lo hiciste para quitarme lo que ese desgraciado me puso, pero después continuaste tocándome. No creas que no me di cuenta. "/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Sakura se puso rígida por el miedo y respiro hondo para calmarse. No fue fácil, pero luchó contra el pánico que la inundo. Comprendía que él necesitaba tocar su cuerpo desnudo para vengarse de ella. Supuso que se lo merecía. No la iba a matar. Y si la humillación era su castigo, lo aceptaría./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"Esta bien. Lo entiendo. "Ella estiro las piernas en el colchón.-" por favor, no me hagas daño. "/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Vio la confusión en sus ojos cuando sus miradas se encontraron. No aparto la mirada mientras se subió a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"¿Qué?" sonó tan sorprendido como parecía./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"Te entiendo", susurró. -"Hazlo"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Apretó los dientes, bajó su cuerpo sobre el de ella hasta enjaularla debajo de él. Si aterrorizarla formaba parte de su plan, no había tenido éxito. El silencio se extendió entre ellos. Su ritmo cardíaco se volvió más lento./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"La psicología inversa no funcionara en mí, pero ,quiero que sepas que no te haré daño", susurró.-"Yo nunca te haría daño. Nunca me atrevería a hacerte sangrar. Voy a tocarte. ¿Sabes que dolor es el peor ? "/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Ella no quería saber la respuesta. Hasta ahora las respuestas de Itachi no presagiaban nada bueno para ella. Peo él esperaba una respuesta y ella no quería enojarlo mas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"No "./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"Que tu cuerpo te traicione por querer algo que sabes que no deberías. Y después, ser abandonado. La humildad es una lección que tienes que aprender. También es la respuesta a la pregunta que ocupa mi mente en este momento. "/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"¿Qué significa eso? Ella frunció el ceño. Itachi sonrió y su corazón se aceleró cuando su mirada bajó a su pechos. Su mano rozó su estómago ligeramente,se deslizó hacia arriba y le agarro un seno. Sakura aguanto la respiración cuando él se lo apretó suavemente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"Tan suave. Son más grandes de lo que esperaba. "Bajó la cabeza hacia su seno .Sakura se quedó sin aliento cuando lo tomo dentro de su boca caliente y húmeda. Sus dientes ,su lengua áspera jugo con su tenso pezón y envió descargas por todo su cuerpo. Sakura se arqueo y cerro los ojos. Se mordió el labio para acallar un gemido./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Las lamidas y tirones de su boca y dientes fueron cada vez mas duros, su cuerpo empezó a arder por el deseo. No le hizo daño, pero sabía que podría hacérselo. La excitación humedeció su entrepierna./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Esto era peor, se dijo, mientras su cuerpo respondía a la seducción de Itachi. Podía sentir cada tirón de su boca en su clítoris. Sus labios implacables se negaban a liberar a su pecho y el placer era casi doloroso, su cuerpo ardía .Se mordió el labio, pero esta vez no pudo detener el suave gemido ./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Itachi le soltó el pezón ,la miro y un suave gruñido salió de su garganta. Apartó la mirada de sus ojos y volvió a concentrarse una vez más en su cuerpo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"¿lo ves Sakura?" le dijo con voz ronca y sexy. -"Controlo tu cuerpo. No me lo puedes impedir."Él volvió a mirarla a los ojos.-"A pesar de lo que Zabuza me hizo ese día, yo te deseaba. Endureciste mi polla cuando me tocaste, cuando el olor de tu excitación lleno mi celda. Me abandonaste después de excitarme, eso fue lo que mas me dolió. Ahora sabrás lo que se siente cuando tu cuerpo arde de deseo y queda insatisfecho "./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Ella le miró a los ojos, sus palabras la dejaron sin habla. Itachi definitivamente acababa de herir su dignidad y su cuerpo la estaba traicionando al responder al toque de un hombre que la odiaba. Ella esperaba que ahora se sintiera mejor y que la dejara ir. Se relajó bajo él. Sí, definitivamente se había vengado bien de ella ,parpadeó para contener las lágrimas y esperó hasta que se calmo lo suficiente para hablarle de nuevo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"¿Estamos en paz ?" dijo en un susurro./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Los ojos oscuros de Itachi se encontraron con los suyos ./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"¿ya? Todavía no."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"Pero acabas de decir que …."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Él gruñó en voz baja./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"Me dolió durante horas. Puedo atormentarte durante horas con mi boca y manos. Hay muchas formas de sentir dolor . "/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Sakura le miró boquiabierta. Itachi deslizó sus manos bajo sus muslos y los empujo para abrir sus piernas. Se deslizo por su cuerpo manteniendo su mirada y se coloco entre sus muslos. Sakura trató de cerrar las rodillas, pero los hombros de Itachi se lo impidió .ÉL desvió su atención de su cara y miro su coño abierto, luego bajo su cabeza. El shock, la consternación y la sorpresa se apoderaron de ella. Podía sentir su aliento caliente sobre los pliegues de su sexo ./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"¡Espera!" Sakura intento mover las caderas cuando volvió su rostro para lamerle el interior de su muslo. Itachi la agarro con más fuerza, inmovilizándola y acaricio suavemente con su mandíbula el interior de su muslo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"¿Mantendrás las piernas abiertas para que pueda tocarte con mis manos? Te soltare las piernas si haces lo que te diga. "/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"Yo no hago esto en la primera cita ,ni siquiera lo hago en la quinta. No me sentiré cómoda si me hace eso hay abajo."Ella tiró frenéticamente de sus muñecas, empujó sus caderas, pero no pudo liberarse de su agarre.-"castigame de otra manera Itachi, pero no así. Yo no te avergoncé a propósito, ¿verdad? Mi boca ni siquiera se acerco a ti. "/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"No esperaba que estuvieras de acuerdo. Te soltare las piernas para poder tocarte. "/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"No así ", le suplicó./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Itachi ladeó la cabeza./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"¿No?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"No me toques sólo por venganza."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"Oh, Sakura," dijo con voz áspera. -"Te deseo. ¿No lo sabías? Esto es mucho más que una simple venganza. Dime que sí, danos lo que tanto necesitamos "./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Sakura vio la pasión ardiendo en sus ojos marrones. Se veía tan increíblemente sexy entre sus muslos, que le dolía todo el cuerpo por la necesidad. Ella asintió con la cabeza, probablemente se habría vuelto loca, pero la expresión de alivio en la cara de Itachi le hizo relajarse./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Sakura se quedó sin aliento cuando su lengua rozo su clítoris. Sus labios lo atraparon,su lengua áspera se movió con ferocidad sobre su brote hinchado, su cuerpo sacudió por el placer. Estaba realmente haciéndolo. Él Oh Dios. Se sentía tan bien./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Su lengua tenía una textura inusual y cada lamida en su coño ,hacia que su cuerpo casi le doliera. Él mantuvo la presión y su lengua se movió contra su clítoris sin detenerse, los gemidos de Sakura llenaron la habitación, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se agarro a la ataduras de sus muñecas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Me matara después de todo, pensó, no estrangulandome o a rompiéndome el cuello ,pero si con su lengua./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Trato de recordar el por que nunca antes la había gustado el sexo oral, pero el gruñido de Itachi vibro contra su coño y perdió la capacidad de pensar. Sólo fue capaz de sentirle a él y lo que le hacia con su boca ./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"El clímax la golpeó brutalmente, haciéndola gritar y sacudiendo su cuerpo. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Se estremecía mientras Itachi le soltó las piernas y empezó a subir por su cuerpo. Su piel se rozo suavemente con su pubis, con su vientre y sus pechos. Hasta que quedaron cara a cara./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Si él decidía matarla ahora ,ni siquiera le importaría. Demonios, pensó, nunca antes se había sentido así. Ella abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"-"Debería marcharme de esta habitación y dejarte aquí sola, sin mirarte. Eso es lo que me hiciste tu a mí "./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"No le importaba si le había mentido, pensó Itachi mientras se lamia los labios, el sabor de su pasión y su necesidad de poseerla ,era un dolor insoportable. Ella era tan dulce, tan sensible y él quería creerla. El tiempo que tuviera con ella, él creería sus palabras./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Que patético, se reprendió en silencio. Había perdido la mente por una pequeña y frágil humana. Se había jurado que nunca volvería a permitirle a nadie acercarse demasiado a él y allí estaba, en la cama con Sakura./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Pero es que con ella no solo había perdido los estribos ,también perdió su estricto control, su mente y su corazón. Ella era una humana en la que no se podía confiar y sin embargo ,todavía la quería. ¿Cuando se había convertido en un masoquista?./p 


End file.
